Enam Puluh
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Enam puluh detik. Enam puluh jam. Enam puluh hari. Semuanya, untukmu. / Update: LAST CHAPTER di CHAPTER 7, EPILOG di CHAPTER 8! /
1. Chapter 1

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa dari ini ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun.

.

.

.

**Enam puluh** detik.

**Enam puluh** jam.

**Enam puluh **hari.

Semuanya, _**untukmu**__._

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

Aku berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien dan penjenguk melihatku dengan heran, sementara para dokter tak mengacuhkanku. Huh, memangnya kenapa? Toh aku bukan pasien yang kabur atau semacamnya. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mencari ponselku yang tertinggal di bangsal Kiba –temanku- kemarin.

Tas gitarku terayun di punggung seiring langkah kakiku. Aku sedang menuju meja resepsionis. Barangkali mereka tahu sesuatu tentang ponselku.

Bagian yang paling menyebalkan dari rumah sakit adalah lorongnya. Semua lorong-lorong ini terlihat sama, dan meskipun tidak yakin, rasa-rasanya aku sudah melewati lorong ini sebelumnya. Aku menggerutu sebal, tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang kucari. _Hell,_ kenapa mereka tidak menyediakan denah seperti di _mall_, sih?

"A_-ano_..."

Sebuah suara kecil menyadarkanku. Ternyata aku berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar inap, dan sekarang pasien di dalamnya hendak keluar. Aku segera menyingkir dan membiarkan gadis berambut biru gelap itu lewat, sedikit tertatih.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarku. Kasihan, gadis itu tampaknya butuh bantuan.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "A-aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar," jawabnya pelan.

"Bukankah kau sakit? Kenapa kau malah keluar?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku bosan. Sepanjang hari hanya duduk di atas ranjang."

"Bagaimana kalau ada dokter yang marah, tidak suka melihatmu berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" Tunggu, kenapa aku terus bertanya? Ah, rasa ingin tahuku terlalu banyak!

Gadis itu tertawa geli sedikit. Manis. "Tidak akan marah. Aku pasien 'langganan' di rumah sakit ini, dan aku sudah sering keluar berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Sebuah ide terbesit di benakku. "Berarti kau tahu semua ruangan di rumah sakit ini?"

"Ya, bahkan hingga lemari seprainya. K-kenapa?" Raut wajahnya berubah heran.

"Bagus!" kataku senang. "Bisa tunjukkan arah resepsionis? Aku mencarinya dari tadi, tapi tidak menemukannya."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Beberapa helai rambut indigonya ikut terayun. "Tidak masalah. Ayo ikut aku."

Gadis itu mulai berjalan di depanku. Langkahnya santai dan pelan. Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya berjalan dan berpegangan padaku, tapi ia menolak dengan halus. Katanya, ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dengan hal yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Gadis ini mandiri, pikirku.

"Oh ya," Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh, dan menatapku dengan mata lavendernya. Untuk sesaat, aku terpaku melihat mata itu. Besar, dan berbinar dengan indahnya. "Apa kau masuk dari pintu belakang rumah sakit?"

Aku sedikit bingung, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? "Yah, soalnya tempat parkir yang luas ada di belakang, jadi aku masuk dari sana."

"Pantas saja," Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau masuk dari depan, kau pasti langsung menemukan meja resepsionis."

"Begitu..." gumamku. "Hei, tadi kau bilang kau sudah sering masuk rumah sakit ini. Maaf aku bertanya, kau sakit apa?"

Gadis itu berhenti. Untuk sesaat, aku yakin tatapan matanya kosong ke depan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak sudah menanyakan hal yang bukan urusanku.

"Jantung," ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Jantungku lemah sejak kecil." Lalu ia berjalan lagi. Aku mengejarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa," selanya cepat. "Aku sudah biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tampak sehat. Kenapa datang ke rumah sakit?"

"Itu... Ponselku tertinggal di sebuah bangsal kemarin, dan aku ingin bertanya apa ada yang menemukannya," jawabku jujur.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. "Begitu... Tenang saja, ponselmu pasti ditemukan."

"Kuharap begitu. Hei, siapa namamu? Dari tadi kita bicara banyak, tapi kita belum saling mengenal." Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku tersentak karena tangannya agak dingin. "Ma-maaf, karena sakitku, darah yang mengalir ke tangan kurang, jadi... sedikit dingin. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

Entah kenapa, aku suka nama itu. Cocok untuknya.

Kemudian hening, kami sama-sama terdiam. Gadis itu –maksudku Hinata- tetap berjalan santai, sementara aku mengikuti di sisi kirinya.

"Itu resepsionisnya." Hinata mengarahkan pandangan pada sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempat kami. "Akan kutanyakan ponselmu pada suster jaga di sana."

Kami mempercepat langkah. Hinata menyapa setiap suster di sana dengan ramah. Sepertinya yang ia katakan bahwa ia sering dirawat di sini itu benar. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengingat nama-nama suster di sini?

"Ko-_konnichiwa_, Shizune_-san_," sapa Hinata pada seorang suster yang sibuk men-staples sejumlah kertas. Mungkin data pasien, dugaku.

Shizune mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas senyum Hinata. "Ah, _konnichiwa_, Hinata_-chan_. Kau nakal, ya, jalan-jalan lagi," tegurnya, setengah bercanda.

Hinata memasang wajah tak berdosa. "_Ne_, Shizune_-san_, ini temanku, Naruto_-kun_. Dia kehilangan ponselnya di bangsal..." Hinata melirik ke arahku.

"Sebelas," jawabku cepat. "Android warna hitam."

Shizune langsung teringat. "Ah, ya. Ponsel itu. Petugas kebersihan menemukannya di atas ranjang pasien. Di mana dia, ya... Hmm..." Shizune mengaduk lacinya. "Ini dia." Wanita itu menyodorkan ponselku. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, ya."

Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega. Kehilangan ponsel benar-benar sesuatu yang gawat, kau tahu? "Terima kasih," jawabku sopan.

"Sama-sama," jawab Shizune. "Ah, bolehkah aku meminta tolong? Antarkan Hinata kembali ke kamarrnya. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh keluar tanpa pengawasan." Shizune tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata. Bisa kulihat Hinata cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Muka kesal Hinata lucu sekali. Pipinya menggembung, mata lavendernya tampak tak setuju, juga poni yang terayun ke depan. "Aku tidak mau," cetusnya."Aku bosan."

Aku tertawa renyah. Melihat Hinata seperti itu, entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan, menggemaskan, dan lucu di saat bersamaan. "Tenang saja, Shizune_-san_," kataku pada perawat itu. "Aku akan mengantarnya dengan selamat. Aku janji!"

"Na-Naruto_-kun_!" protes Hinata.

Shizune_-san_ dan aku tertawa lagi. Hinata semakin sebal, karena mau tak mau, ia harus kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ayo, Hinata_-chan_," Aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Hinata tersentak karena sentuhanku yang terlalu tiba-tiba, dan wajahnya memerah. "Akan kuceritakan banyak hal untukmu."

Hinata menarik tangannya. Ia menundukkan wajah dan memainkan jemarinya. "Ti-tidak usah, Naruto_-kun_. A-aku bisa kembali sendiri."

"Oh, aku akan memaksamu," ujarku dan menarik tangannya lagi. Hinata buru-buru mengikuti langkah kakiku yang besar-besar.

Kami berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit. Kami bercerita banyak, mulai dari kuliah, kegiatan, pekerjaan, keluarga, kesukaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dari situ aku tahu kuliah Hinata terhenti sejak setahun lalu karena terlalu sering izin sakit. Ia punya seorang adik perempuan bernama Hanabi. Hm, aku berani bertaruh adiknya akan secantik kakaknya. Hinata juga suka bermain piano –tentunya sebelum ia harus masuk rumah sakit.

"Kau pandai bermain piano?" tanyaku.

Hinata mengangguk sedikit. "E-eh, ya... Lumayan."

"Suatu hari nanti, Hinata, kita harus duet. Kau tahu, kau memainkan piano, dan aku akan memainkan gitar," Aku menepuk tas gitarku di punggung. "Aku ingin mendengar permainan pianomu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Segera setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit," katanya ceria. "Aku pasti bisa sembuh. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kita akan duet!"

Aku terpaku. Melihat semangatnya, matanya yang berbinar indah, pipinya yang merona merah, juga sikapnya yang sangat lembut.

Saat itu juga, aku tahu. Bahwa hanya butuh enam puluh detik untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Halo~ Quint balik nih XD Kependekan ya chapter satu-nya? Waduuh, maaf, sengaja aku cut di sini, biar endingnya pas sama judulnya wkwk

Chapter 2 akan publish besok, 9 Desember 2012. Aku usahain ' ')/

**Review and feedback please? :3**

**PS: Yang punya Twitter, coba follow deh SukaDukaAuthor. Seru lhoo bahas-bahas dunia author-reader-fanficnya~ xD**


	2. Chapter 2

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Gadis itu tampak senang melihatku datang.

Aku mengamati sekilas kamar inap Hinata. Sepertinya ini kamar VIP, karena gadis itu hanya menghuninya sendiri. Kamar ini juga dilengkapi dengan sofa, televisi dengan meja kaca pendek di depannya, juga lemari pendingin kecil. Kamar ini nyaman sekali.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata_-chan_. Apa kabar?" sapaku sambil menarik sebuah kursi mendekat ke ranjangnya.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja, meskipun kata dokter jantungku mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh lagi." Hinata berusaha duduk tegak di kasurnya. Aku membantunya meletakkan bantal di belakang punggung agar ia nyaman bersandar.

"Suara bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku ikut cemas dengan keadaannya.

"Oh, Naruto_-kun_, jangan khawatir," ujarnya melihat raut cemas di wajahku. "Katup jantungku cuma lemah biasa, kok."

Aku mendelik. Katupnya lemah? Dan dia bilang itu hal yang biasa? Yah, aku memang tidak begitu serius di kelas Biologi, tapi seingatku katup adalah semacam sekat yang memisahkan aliran darah bersih dan darah kotor. Logikanya, kalau kedua jenis darah itu tercampur, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Yang benar saja! Bukankah itu berbahaya, kenapa kau bilang biasa?"

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Mau bagaimana lagi, memang dari dulu begini. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Hinata, separah inikah keadaannya? Hingga ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya? Aku memang bukan orang medis atau apa, tapi menurut pemahaman umum, bukankah keselamatan nyawamu terancam jika terjadi apa-apa pada jantungmu?

"Kau mau mendengar suara jantungku, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. "Kulihat kau masih penasaran…"

Astaga, apa ekspresiku sejelas itu? Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya mati-matian! "Ti-tidak usah," tolakku halus.

Tapi bagai tak mengacuhkan kata-kataku, Hinata malah berkata, "Naruto_-kun_, bisa tolong ambilkan stetoskop di laci nakas sebelahmu?"

Meskipun tidak begitu mengerti, aku melakukan apa yang dimintanya. Hinata memasangkan stetoskop di telingaku. Di saat itulah, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pipiku dengan halus. Jantungku langsung melompat lebih kencang.

"Ssst..." Hinata memberikan isyarat untuk diam. "Diam dan dengarkan, Naruto_-kun_." Ia menempelkan ujung stetoskop ke dada kirinya.

Aku menurutinya, berusaha untuk diam dan konsentrasi pada indra pendengaranku. Sayup-sayup, suara detak jantung Hinata terdengar.

_Lup dup sss... lup dup sss…_

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Kenapa seperti ada suara sesuatu yang kempis pada jantungnya? Bukankah seharusnya suara detak jantung normal seperti, _'d__up__, d__up__, d__up__'_, begitu?

"Itu perbedaan jantung normal dengan yang berkatup lemah," jelas Hinata, ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut. "Tapi jangan khawatir, Naruto_-kun_. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata melepaskan stetoskop dari telingaku.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata sedang mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, hingga aku nyaris tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi rambut yang tergerai.

Hinata... Andai aku bisa memercayaimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sebenarnya? Separah apa?

Tak berapa lama, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung dan khawatir. Ia hanya menatapku diam, ikut menarikku dalam kebingungannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata_-chan_? Apa ada yang salah?"

"E-_etto_... Suara desisan yang kau dengar tadi, kali ini terdengar sedikit berbeda…"

Aku bergegas berdiri dan bersiap menekan tombol di dinding. "Aku akan panggilkan dokter," kataku cepat. Namun tangan Hinata menahanku. Ketika aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kenapa, ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, Naruto_-kun_... Nanti saja kuberitahu, saat suster mengecek rutin."

"Tapi..."

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Mata lavendernya tampak memohon. "Kumohon, jangan," pintanya. "Biarkan aku, satu jam saja, tidak teringat dengan penyakitku ini. Satu jam saja... Aku ingin melupakannya. Kumohon..."

Wajahnya begitu memelas, seperti ingin menangis. Aku tersentuh melihatnya. Selain karena aku tidak tahan melihat perempuan menangis, aku memahami penderitaan Hinata. Walaupun kami belum mengenal banyak, tapi aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya begitu lama, membuatku tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Baiklah," Aku menurunkan tanganku dari tombol itu dan memandangnya lembut. "Aku akan membantumu melupakan semuanya, Hinata_-chan_... Kita lepaskan semua beban. Kita akan bersenang-senang."

"K-kau serius, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Aku serius. Lihat mataku." Aku memegang wajah Hinata dengan kedua tanganku, mengarahkan mata lavendernya untuk menatap mata _sapphire_ku. Bisa kurasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Tutup matamu, Hinata_-chan_... Dalam hitungan ketiga, anggaplah seluruh penderitaan itu tidak ada. Hanya ada kita. Kau, dan aku."

Hinata mengangguk. Begitu ia menutup matanya, aku meraih gitar yang kubawa dan mulai menghitung.

"Satu... dua... tiga. Nah, buka matamu."

Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata membuka. Pandangannya tertuju ke gitarku.

"Ki-kita akan main gitar?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak, Hinata_-chan_. Aku yang memainkan gitar, dan kau yang bernyanyi. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak buruk." Ia mulai tersenyum lagi. "Lagu apa yang kau bisa, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Apapun yang kau nyanyikan, aku akan mengiringi." Aku membalas senyumannya. "Silahkan mulai, Hinata_-chan_."

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. Tak berapa lama, ia pun mulai bernyanyi pelan.

Aku tidak begitu mengetahui lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata, tapi aku bisa meraba nadanya. Mengandalkan kemampuan mendengarku, aku memainkan kunci yang cocok dengan lagu Hinata.

Hinata tampak bahagia. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Kami tertawa bersama dan bahagia bersama.

Terbesit sebait doa dalam batinku, _Kami-sama, izinkan ia agar selalu bisa bahagia seperti ini..._

Hinata hanya menyanyikan dua lagu singkat, setelahnya ia merasa lelah. Aku melanjutkan acara 'senang-senang' kami dengan memetik gitar. Aku malu kalau bernyanyi, suaraku tak sebagus Hinata. Jadi aku menggumam-gumam kecil, dan untunglah Hinata tidak menyadari suaraku agak sumbang di beberapa bagian.

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Waktunya cek rutin, dan seorang suster masuk ke kamar, menginterupsi senandung Hinata.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," kataku sambil memasukkan gitar kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Hinata tampak keberatan. "Jangan pulang dulu, Naruto_-kun_..." pintanya.

Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Dengar, Hinata_-chan_. Kau pasti lelah sekali. Istirahatlah, dan jangan lupa beritahu perawat tentang suara balon kempis yang kau dengar tadi."

"Kau akan kembali besok, kan, Naruto_-kun_?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kapanpun kau minta, aku akan selalu kembali untukmu, _Hime-chan_."

Semburat merah muncul lagi di pipi Hinata. Manis sekali. "Hi-_Hime-chan_?" lirihnya, seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya menyampirkan tas gitar di punggungku dan beranjak keluar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata_-chan_."

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, tunggu!" cegat Hinata. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sedang memainkan jemarinya.

Dari balik poninya, Hinata berkata, "Te-terima kasih untuk waktunya... Tadi itu benar-benar enam puluh menit yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku."

_Aku juga, Hinata. Enam puluh menit terbaik dalam hidupku._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Ini dia chapter 2-nya~ Masih kependekan kah? Yaa soalnya (lagi-lagi) pas, sih, enam puluh menit, biar pas sama judulnya hakhakhak~ /digencet

Maaf banget nggak bisa balas review, soalnya mouse-ku rusak dibanting adikku (ya, dia memang sangar.) Ini aja aku ngepublish via keyboard, mengandalkan tanda panah, tombol tab dan enter, dan percayalah, ini sangat sangat nggak enak dan merepotkan. Review akan dibalas segera setelah saya bisa ke warnet 9' ')9

Oh ya, fic ini memang republish. Soalnya waktu publish pertama, masih agak berantakan. Jadi kuhapus, dibetaread sama Einzbern 'clef' Azure, lalu aku publish ulang :)

Chapter 3 akan update besok, 10 Desember. Aku usahain ^^)/

**Review and feedback please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan material apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan di lorong rumah sakit. Sedikit melamun, memikirkan perasaanku pada Hinata sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Memang baru seminggu aku mengenalnya, tapi rasanya banyak sekali yang bisa diingat tentangnya. Segala yang berhubungan dengannya, termasuk ayahnya Hiashi dan adiknya Hanabi yang baru kutemui kemarin.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak tahu apakah Hinata juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Dari reaksi Hinata, kupikir dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi aku tidak mau mengungkit hal itu. Biarlah begini saja.

Aku akan mengatakan semuanya dengan tatapan dan sentuhanku padanya, berharap ia peka dan mengerti bahwa aku menyayanginya, tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang sakit-sakitan, aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. Aku ingin memeluknya di setiap ia merasa jatuh, aku ingin menjadi orang yang melindunginya.

Aneh, bukan? Pria lain pasti akan mencari wanita yang cantik, sehat, juga kalau bisa seksi untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Dia –yah, kuakui cukup cantik. Seksi? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Aku telanjur terpesona dengannya. Sikapnya yang lembut, dewasa, tenang, dan kadang begitu menggemaskan. _All her manners show who she is._

Tapi...

Jujur saja, aku ingin bertanya. Membicarakan tentang perasaanku –kami. Aku sudah mencoba meredam rasa ini, tapi semakin hari semakin menggila. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku harus bertanya, tapi hatiku tidak sejalan dengan otakku!

Maka dari itu, di suatu malam, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkap semua. Setelah mengupaskan apel untuk Hinata, aku memanggil namanya pelan.

"Hinata_-chan_..."

"Hm?" Hinata masih mengunyah sepotong apel. Pipinya yang sedikit menggembung dan matanya yang besar tampak lucu –dalam artian imut- di mataku.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"... _Daisuki desu_..."

Kunyahan itu berhenti. Hinata menatapku tanpa kedip.

"Na_-nani_...?" lirihnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah bak tomat segar, lalu mengacak rambutku. "A-ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Kulihat Hinata sedikit, dia juga sedang memainkan jemarinya lagi dengan wajah yang memerah hebat. Kami terdiam, berusaha meredakan detak jantung masing-masing.

Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh tanganku.

"... Wa-_watashi mo anata ga daisuki__,_ Na-Naruto_-kun_..."

Dan tangan itu, untuk pertama kalinya menghangat. Rasa hangatnya menembus kulitku, menjalar sampai ke pipi.

Aku terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata melepas genggamannya. "Ja-jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Naruto_-kun_. Ma-maksudku... A-apa yang bisa kau andalkan dariku? Aku sakit, tidak mungkin bisa berguna bagimu. Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Lagi pula... sebentar lagi aku akan mati..."

Tidak.

Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini.

Aku mencekal kedua tangan Hinata. Ia sampai berjengit kaget karena aku menekan tangannya kuat-kuat ke ranjang.

"Jangan pernah kau bicara seperti itu, Hinata_-chan_!" seruku marah.

Hinata tersentak saat aku membentaknya. Aku berusaha meredamnya, tapi kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengatakannya. Rasanya menyakitkan, berbicara seolah kau sudah pasti akan mati. Kau tidak boleh mati, Hinata_-chan_! Kau harus tetap hidup. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus bertahan demi orang-orang di sekitarmu, dan demi dirimu sendiri!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Kulihat gelagat menangis di wajahnya. Benar saja, setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir ke luar, menuju pipi dan bermuara di dagunya.

Aku jadi panik dan cemas melihatnya menangis. "A-ah! Maafkan aku, Hinata_-chan_. A-aku tidak bermaksud..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia menghambur dalam pelukanku. Ia menangis, membasahi kausku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi dengan canggung aku balas memeluknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Na-Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata terisak. "A-aku tidak akan mengatakan yang begitu lagi. Aku akan berjuang untuk bertahan selama mungkin." Dan ia sesenggukan lagi.

Aku mengusap kepalanya, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, "Sudahlah, Hinata_-chan_... Jangan menangis..." sampai tangisnya mereda dan merasa sedikit baikan.

Hinata mengangguk, dan menyeka air matanya dengan tisu yang kusodorkan. "A-aku hanya teringat keadaan jantungku yang memburuk. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, denganmu, karena aku akan hanya terbaring di sini..." Terdengar suara aneh saat Hinata mengeluarkan ingusnya ke tisu.

Aku cepat-cepat menyodorkan tisu lagi. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata_-chan_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa bosan melihat wajahku, saking seringnya aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit."

Hinata tertawa sedikit –syukurlah. Tapi mendadak wajahnya kembali murung, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah.

"Naruto_-kun_..." lirihnya, nyaris berbisik. Tersenyum lemah, ia berkata, "Minggu depan, aku harus operasi."

Aku tak dapat menahan keterkejutanku. "O-operasi? Kenapa?"

Hinata tak segera menjawab, ia memegang dadanya. "Kau ingat suara balon kempis kemarin?"

"Ya... Ada apa dengan jantungmu, Hinata_-chan_? Apakah balon kempisnya sudah ditiup kembali?" kataku, mencoba untuk bercanda.

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia memandangku dengan serius. "Sebenarnya jantungku tidak terlalu parah. Dulu juga begini, dan tidak perlu dioperasi. Tapi dokter khawatir karena sudah terjadi berkali-kali, jadi yah, begitulah. Harus dioperasi."

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hanya ada Hinata yang memandangku lemas. "A-aku takut, Naruto_-kun_... Aku takut dioperasi. Bagaimana jika gagal? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku malah mati? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Sssh..." Aku menempelkan telunjukku di bibirnya, agar dia bisa diam. "Berhenti berspekulasi. Hidup dan mati ada di tangan _Kami-sama_. Berharaplah untuk yang terbaik. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa siap, Hinata_-chan_. Bahkan jika kau membutuhkanku hingga detik-detik terakhir sebelum operasi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Hinata mengangguk sedikit, masih tersisa bekas air mata di ujung matanya. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto_-kun_..."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan bibir itu merekah, dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat kusuka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **To-tolong jangan amuk saya karena yang ini juga pendek! *jerit gaje* Mulai chapter depan, agak panjangan sedikit. Janji deh! ^^;;v

Terima kasih buat semua reviewer! Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu, takutnya kepanjangan ;_;

**Please review and feedback :3**


	4. Chapter 4

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti menunggu hari eksekusi saja.

Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Juga tidak terlalu singkat.

Semakin mendekati hari H-nya, Hinata semakin tidak mau melepaskanku. Dia, dengan sedikit memaksa dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya yang tak bisa kutolak, memintaku untuk terus menemaninya. Bahkan kali ini, 3 hari sebelum operasi, ia memohon padaku untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

"Yang benar saja, Hinata_-chan_!" seruku tak percaya mendengar rencananya. "Menginap di sini? Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhku setelah itu!"

Hinata cemberut sedikit. "Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto_-kun_. Ayahku tidak sekejam itu."

"Kau tahu aku akan kembali besok, Hinata_-chan_. Jadi kenapa aku harus menginap?"

Hinata terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku tahu gestur itu, itu artinya dia punya sesuatu yang tak mau ia katakan. Atau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Kami menoleh, ternyata itu Paman Hiashi.

Paman Hiashi berjalan mendekatiku. "Sudahlah, menginap saja," katanya seraya mengusap kepalaku pelan. Baginya, aku sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Pa-Paman tidak marah?"

Hiashi tertawa sedikit. "Tidak. Kau 'kan sudah sangat dekat dengan putriku, dan aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam. Lagipula," Hiashi menatap Hinata. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa Hinata menggeleng pelan, menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Hiashi berdeham sedikit dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagipula, kalau putriku yang memintanya, aku tidak bisa melarang."

Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi Hinata yang menatapku penuh harap, membuatku tersenyum sedikit ke arahnya dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, _Hime-chan_."

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana aku bisa menginap di kamarnya. Paman Hiashi sengaja membiarkan kami berdua, tentunya tak lupa setelah ia melempar _death glare_ padaku, seolah mengatakan, "Kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada putriku, tamat riwayatmu," atau semacamnya.

Untunglah kamar inap Hinata dilengkapi sofa dan televisi. Aku bisa tidur di sofa itu nanti malam. Kami juga berencana menonton film bersama. Kubilang pada Hinata, kalau aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian, juga menyewa beberapa film, dan mungkin membeli _popcorn_ juga bukan ide yang buruk.

"Aku mau _popcorn_ manis," katanya.

"_Softdrink_ juga?" tawarku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku khawatir minum soda berbahaya buatku. Teh _chryssant_ saja, ya?"

Teh krisan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada teh dari bunga seperti itu! Pasti rasanya aneh sekali. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk saja, mencatat pesanan Hinata di otakku.

"Kau mau film apa, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata tampak bingung. "U-uh... Terserahmu saja, Naruto_-kun_. Aku sudah lama tidak nonton film. Aku suka semua _genre_, kok –kecuali _horror_."

"Hm... _Thriller_?"

"Jangan!" serunya takut.

Aku tergelak. Hinata mendengus kecil dan melemparkan bantal ke arahku. Tepat mengenai mukaku. Aku pun mengambil bantal yang jatuh ke lantai dan mengembalikannya pada Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata_-chan_," kataku sambil meletakkan bantalnya ke pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk samar. "... Jangan lama-lama, Naruto_-kun_..."

Dia menungguku kembali. Tak perlu terucapkan secara lisan, aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya.

"Pasti, _Hime-chan_."

* * *

Sedikit kesulitan aku membawa barang-barangku. Pakaian dan kebutuhan pribadi ada di dalam ransel yang kusandang di bahu kanan, sementara gitarku kubawa di bahu kiri. Tangan kananku membawa beberapa kotak DVD, dan tangan kiriku membawa cemilan kami untuk menonton film nanti.

Karena bawaanku begitu banyak, aku mendorong pintu kamar Hinata dengan bahuku. Huh, mau menginap saja sampai seheboh ini, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Aku datang, Hinata_-chan_!" kataku setengah berteriak pada gadis yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_!" Wajahnya tampak kaget melihat kedatanganku. Mungkin ia tak menyangka bawaanku sebanyak ini. "Pe-perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku segera meletakkan ransel dan tas gitarku di lantai, sedangkan makanan dan DVD aku letakkan di atas ranjang, agar Hinata segera membongkarnya dan memilih film apa yang akan kami tonton.

Setelah keadaan sedikit tenang, barulah aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Hinata. "Hinata_-chan_, kau menyisir rambutmu? Dan memakai jepit?"

Aku menunjuk jepit biru di dekat telinganya.

Hinata tergagap. "Me-memangnya kenapa? A-aku cuma ingin sedikit lebih rapi hari ini... Na-Naruto_-kun_ sendiri, juga tidak seberantakan biasanya..." tudingnya.

Aku nyengir. Untuk kali ini, aku sengaja memilih baju yang sedikit bagus. Selain karena aku ingin tampak sedikit lebih rapi, aku juga ingin membuat Hinata senang.

Tunggu dulu... Jangan-jangan Hinata juga berpikiran hal yang sama, sehingga ia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai jepitan itu?

Kami berpandangan, lalu saling menertawakan diri kami. Entah bagaimana, kami tahu kalau kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama, meskipun tidak ada yang mengatakannya.

Setelah menata cemilan di atas meja di depan televisi, aku membantu Hinata turun dari ranjangnya. Aku memapahnya menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata terlalu lemas untuk berjalan sendiri. Kuharap itu bukan pertanda buruk.

Aku mendudukkan Hinata di pinggir sofa, agar selang infus yang dibawanya kemana-mana tidak tertarik. Setelah memastikan infusnya tetap menetes, dan Hinata sudah duduk dengan nyaman, aku pun menghempaskan diri di sebelah Hinata.

"Jadi, film apa yang mau kau tonton, _Hime-chan_?" tanyaku.

Hinata membolak-balik kotak DVD yang kubawakan. "Um... Yang ini saja," Hinata menyodorkan salah satu film yang dipilihnya. Sebuah film _action_ peperangan. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan memilih film ini, bukannya film _romance_ seperti kebanyakan wanita.

Aku memasangkan DVD yang diminta Hinata. Aku juga membuka _popcorn_ dan teh krisan kotak. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk seperti dugaanku.

Kami menonton film dengan tenang. Beberapa kali Hinata mengambil _popcorn_ jatahku, dan aku juga meminum teh krisannya. Dan jangan tanya aku bagaimana posisi kami bisa berubah berpelukan begini. Ia bersandar di dadaku, sementara aku mengelus setiap rambutnya yang halus. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Lagipula kami merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, jadi tentunya tidak akan ada masalah, kan?

Begitu filmnya berakhir, ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Aku tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah tidurnya yang damai. _Angelic face._

Aku pun menggendongnya, berniat menidurkannya ke atas ranjang Aku sedikit kesulitan karena harus menggendong Hinata dan mendorong tiang infus bersamaan. Ia menggeliat sedikit dalam pelukanku, tapi untunglah ia tertidur lagi.

Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali ke sofa untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Hinata_-chan_," gumamku pelan.

"... Aku selalu mendoakan kesembuhanmu."

* * *

Aku terbangun pukul 7 pagi. Dengan cepat kulihat tempat tidur, ternyata dia masih tertidur. Sembari menunggunya bangun, aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu. Kebetulan di dalam kamar Hinata ada kamar mandi yang bisa kugunakan.

Selesai mandi, Hinata masih juga belum bangun. Ia baru terbangun saat aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. "O-_ohayou_, Naruto_-kun_," sapanya hangat.

"_Ohayou mo_, Hinata_-chan_," balasku. "Kau mau jalan-jalan ke luar? Mumpung masih pagi."

"Ku-kurasa tidak, Naruto_-kun_. Kakiku masih lemas," jawabnya sedih. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya tidak ada tenaga begini."

"Ah, itu hal yang wajar kalau kau sakit," kataku mencoba menghibur. "Ketika aku demam, aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Lemas sekali."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk seseorang, dan seorang suster masuk ke dalam. Itu Shizune_-san_.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata_-chan_. Aku membawakan sarapanmu... Oh, kau di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya begitu menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku nyengir. "Begitulah. Aku menginap di sini tadi malam."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Shizune meletakkan nampan makan Hinata di atas nakas. "Jadinya ada yang menemani Hinata malam hari."

Aku cengengesan, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Shizune_-san_, bisa bawakan kursi roda ke sini? Kupikir ada baiknya kalau Hinata sarapan di luar saja."

"Tentu, itu ide yang bagus," sahut Shizune_-san_. "Sinar matahari pagi selalu baik buat kita. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Sepeninggal Shizune_-san_, Hinata bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kita harus makan di luar, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau bosan di kamar terus beberapa hari ini. Kita jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, itu bukan masalah besar, 'kan?"

Pintu kamar Hinata terketuk lagi. Shizune_-san_ mendorong kursi roda ke dekat ranjang. Aku mengangkat Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sana. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune_-san_, aku meletakkan nampan makanan di pangkuan Hinata dan mendorong kursi roda ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit.

Kami beruntung, pagi itu taman rumah sakit tidak terlalu ramai. Kami memilih sebuah tempat di bawah pohon rindang. Aku duduk di _bench_ yang ada di sana, lalu mengatur kursi roda Hinata agar tepat di hadapanku.

Aku menyuapinya makan. Menu pagi itu adalah bubur hangat dengan irisan telur di atasnya. Juga ada segelas jus jeruk yang Hinata tolak. Ia tidak suka rasa asam, jadi aku yang meminumnya hingga tandas.

Jangan tertawakan aku yang tidak pandai merawat orang lain. Berkali-kali aku harus menyeka mulut Hinata dengan tisu karena aku yang tidak pandai menyuapinya. Belepotan di sana-sini, Hinata sampai tertawa geli melihatku menggerutu. Bahkan aku mengira pipinya yang tembem itu pasti lengket karena seringnya bubur menempel di sana.

"Jangan mengisi sendok terlalu penuh, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Hinata. "Kalau terlalu penuh, mudah tumpah saat dimasukkan ke mulut."

Gerakan tanganku yang hendak menyuapinya terhenti. Aku mengurangi bubur seperti yang ia katakan. "Seperti ini?"

"Kurangi sedikit lagi... Ya, begitu."

Hinata memakan bubur yang kusuapi, dan hebat! Berkat saran Hinata, tidak ada lagi bubur bersisa di ujung bibirnya atau pipinya.

"Kau benar, Hinata_-chan_! Tidak berserakan lagi!" Aku menyuapinya sekali lagi. "Lihat? Aku berhasil menyuapimu tanpa tumpah atau belepotan!"

"I-itu bagus, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata tersenyum simpul. "A-apa masih banyak? Aku sudah kenyang..."

"Satu suap lagi! Satu suap lagi!" Aku melonjak-lonjak, membujuknya untuk membuka mulutnya untuk suapan terakhir. Meski tampak enggan, Hinata membuka mulutnya dan...

"_Yeah!_ Kau menghabiskannya, Hinata_-chan_!" Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini. Bukankah menghabiskan makananmu adalah hal yang biasa? Tapi mungkin, itu karena orang yang kusuapi adalah Hinata, yang sedang sakit. Kudengar orang sakit harus banyak makan agar cepat sembuh. Kuharap hal yang sama berlaku pada Hinata.

* * *

Seharian itu benar-benar kami habiskan bersama. Cukup menyenangkan, meskipun 90 persennya dilakukan di dalam kamar.

Menjelang malam, aku melihat Hinata meringis dan memegangi dadanya. Aku semakin khawatir, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada jantungnya?

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter," putusku cepat. Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata mencegahku.

"Ti-tidak usah, Naruto_-kun_..." Hinata meringis lagi, dan nafasnya sedikit terengah. "Aku hanya kelelahan. Ku-kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang."

Kelelahan? Seharian ini hanya kami habiskan di kamar, dan dia terus terbaring di ranjang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kelelahan?

Tak mungkin membantah Hinata sekarang, karena ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Aku membantunya mencari posisi yang nyaman, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus Hinata.

Kuharap aku bisa memercayainya kalau ia kelelahan. Tapi akal logikaku tak mau menerimanya. Aku harus memastikan keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Maka, malam itu aku menginap lagi.

* * *

Aku tertidur di sisi ranjang Hinata. Semalaman aku menungguinya, takut terjadi apa-apa ketika ia tidur.

Merasakan sebuah belaian halus di rambutku, aku terbangun. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Agak silau karena sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos celah jendela di dekat ranjang. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Hinata yang menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya, "_Ohayou,_ Naruto_-kun_. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

Aku menegakkan badanku dan mengucek mata. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Setengah delapan pagi," jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Hinata? Nyenyak?" tanyaku lagi.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Lumayan –oh, Naruto_-kun_, bisa bantu aku?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau berdiri sebentar. Rasanya pegal, tidak berdiri berhari-hari."

Aku memandangnya khawatir. "Bukankah kakimu masih lemas?"

"Aku akan berpegangan," kata Hinata meyakinkanku.

Aku tak bisa menolak lagi. Pelan-pelan, aku membantunya turun. Ia berpegangan pada lenganku. Karena belum yakin kakinya akan kuat menopang tubuhnya, aku memeganginya kuat-kuat.

"Kau lihat, Naruto_-kun_? Aku sudah bisa berdiri sekarang!" seru Hinata senang.

"Hati-hati, Hinata_-chan_. Kau..."

Ucapanku berhenti mendengar suara Hinata tercekat sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia pun ambruk ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

Aku panik, sekaligus takut. "Hinata! Hinata!" Tak ada sahutan.

Dengan brutal aku memencet tombol merah di dinding, mendekatkan mulutku ke arah interkom di sana.

"Suster! Suster! Cepat ke sini, Hinata pingsan!"

Aku menatap Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, cemas, khawatir dan takut menjadi satu. Aku bahkan masih membeku di sana ketika para dokter dan suster menghambur masuk, dan membawa Hinata entah ke mana.

_Hinata... Kenapa enam puluh jam kita harus begini?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC**

**A/N: ** Hakhakhak! Udah agak panjangan dikit, kan? Chapter depan, saya janji lebih puaaaanjang daripada ini! Nyehehe.

PS: Bilang 'wow' dong, lagi-lagi chapter ini berhenti di bagian 'enam puluh' UwU /digeplakmassa

Terima kasih pada semua reviewer *peluk* Sesingkat apapun review dari Anda, percayalah aku saaaaaangat senang dapetnya *peluk lagi*

**Please review and feedback :3**


	5. Chapter 5

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun. Spesial buat readers, chapter ini agak panjang xD

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Aku benci Hinata. Aku marah padanya.

Ternyata selama 60 jam terakhir, dia menyembunyikan keadaannya dariku. Dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa Hinata menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Seharusnya Hinata langsung memberitahu dokter, tapi nyatanya, ia masih sempat berlagak menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku!

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu. Tak tahukah ia sekarang aku cemas setengah mati mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Kenapa ia tidak bilang saja padaku, agar semua ini tidak perlu terjadi?

Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Gara-gara ulahnya, jantung Hinata memburuk dan operasinya dipercepat sehari. Hinata bahkan sudah 'diungsikan' ke suatu ruangan khusus semacam UGD.

Paman Hiashi, Hanabi, dan sepupu mereka Neji ikut menunggui Hinata. Ia dikelilingi alat-alat yang aku tidak tahu apa gunanya. Mungkin untuk membuat jantung Hinata tetap berdetak. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya terpekur diam dalam sedih. Aku tidak berani membuka percakapan. Lagipula, apa yang pantas dibicarakan dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tentang perkataan dokter yang kami dengar beberapa saat lalu?

Dokter bilang kepada kami, meskipun diadakan operasi, suatu hari nanti Hinata pasti harus operasi lagi karena sekat jantungnya yang lemah. Dan kemungkinan itu akan terjadi terus sepanjang hidupnya.

Hinata didiagnosis menderita _dilated cardiomyopathy. _Artinya, jantungnya membesar dan melemah, sehingga tidak sanggup memompa cukup darah ke seluruh tubuh. Satu-satunya jalan agar Hinata sembuh total adalah cangkok jantung, begitu katanya. Jantung Hinata yang sakit-sakitan diganti dengan jantung lain yang sehat. Tetapi, mencari donor jantung itu sangat susah dan belum tentu jantung tersebut cocok dengan Hinata.

Paman Hiashi sudah memutuskan, operasi ini akan tetap dilanjutkan. Operasi untuk 'memperbaiki' jantung Hinata untuk sementara atau apalah namanya. Kemudian, keluarga Hyuuga akan mencari donor jantung sesegera mungkin. Pokoknya operasi ini dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan Hinata untuk sementara.

Seorang dokter dengan pakaian hijau khas operasinya datang mendekati kami. "Ruang operasi sudah siap, Hyuuga_-san_. Kami akan membawa putri Anda."

Sontak kami semua mundur beberapa langkah. Sejumlah manusia berpakaian hijau dan bermasker pun mendorong ranjang Hinata pergi menuju ruang operasi.

Aku, Paman Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji mengikuti arah ke mana mereka membawa Hinata. Kami menyaksikan sendiri orang-orang itu dengan sigap dan cekatan mendorong ranjang Hinata masuk ke dalam. Seorang suster tersenyum menabahkan, kemudian ia menutup pintu ruang operasi tepat di depan wajah kami.

Lampu di depan ruang operasi pun menyala.

* * *

"Hinata lahir prematur..."

Gumaman pelan Paman Hiashi membuat badanku menegak. Kami sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan ruang operasi, tentunya menunggu Hinata. Hanabi dan Neji duduk berpencar dan agak menjauh, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri.

Paman Hiashi menoleh padaku. Di saat itulah, aku bisa melihat gurat garis tuanya, wajahnya yang biasa penuh optimisme kini nampak lelah. Seperti layaknya orang yang telah melalui separuh abad.

"Hinata lahir prematur," Paman Hiashi berkata lagi. "Jantungnya lemah sejak kecil. Terlalu banyak pantangannya. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Kesadarannya mudah menurun kalau ia terlalu memforsir tenaganya. Tapi ia gadis yang kuat, tidak mau mendengar laranganku. Sama seperti ibunya."

Aku terdiam, menyimak riwayat Hinata yang Paman Hiashi kisahkan padaku.

"Bolak-balik ia masuk rumah sakit. Sekolahnya juga terhenti gara-gara ini." Ah, aku tahu bagian yang ini. Hinata pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"Putriku bukan orang yang lemah. Ia tangguh dan berkemauan keras. Jangan kau lihat dari sifatnya yang pemalu, sesungguhnya ia seperti intan yang sulit dihancurkan."

_Aku tahu, Paman... Aku tahu..._

Paman Hiashi mulai terisak pelan, tapi kemudian, isakan itu berubah menjadi sedu sedan. "Kau tahu, Naruto... Dia adalah putriku yang berharga. Setelah ibunya meninggal, hanya untuk dia dan adiknya-lah aku hidup. Semua yang kupunya kuberikan padanya. Waktu, harta, kekayaan... Tak peduli semua ini menghabiskan biaya yang sangat banyak, aku akan membuatnya tetap hidup... Walau aku harus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit untuk pengobatannya..."

Mataku berkabut. Mati-matian aku menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. Aku memeluk Paman Hiashi erat. Paman Hiashi sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya sebagai keluarga.

Berulang kali Paman Hiashi menyebut nama Hinata dalam isak tangisnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus punggungnya, menguatkannya seperti aku menguatkan diriku sendiri. Dari balik bahu Paman, aku melihat Neji dan Hanabi juga menangis. Hanabi memeluk lututnya, sedangkan Neji berkali-kali menyeka air matanya.

_Hinata, tahukah kau ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu di sini? Kembalilah dengan selamat, Hinata..._

* * *

Hinata keluar dari ruang operasi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter, itu hal yang wajar. Ia tertidur karena pengaruh anestesi. Ia akan bangun dalam beberapa jam, paling lambat tiga hari karena harus melalui masa kritisnya.

Setiap hari kami bergantian menunggui Hinata. Aku juga mengusahakan diri menginap di sana. Terkadang dengan Paman Hiashi, kalau sial dengan Neji yang agak menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan sangat menyayangi sepupunya. Aku tahu itu.

Dengan sabar kami menanti Hinata sadar kembali. Tapi perasaan itu berubah menjadi cemas saat seminggu telah berlalu, dan dia tak kunjung bangun.

Kami hanya bisa harap-harap cemas melihat Dokter Tsunade melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Ia menyenteri mata Hinata, memeriksa detak jantungnya, menekan badannya di sejumlah titik, lalu menghela napas. Ia seperti tersenyum meminta maaf, untuk alasan yang tak kutahu kenapa.

Pertanyaanku terjawab ketika Dokter Tsunade menjelaskan keadaan Hinata dalam dua kata.

"Dia koma."

Rahang Paman Hiashi mengeras. "Berapa lama?"

Dokter Tsunade menerawang ke arah jendela, jauh menembus langit siang yang berawan.

"... Sampai jiwanya merasa siap untuk kembali."

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Hinata masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Hanya suara dari alat monitor jantung yang membuat kami tahu kalau ia masih hidup.

Paman Hiashi harus kembali bekerja. Neji juga. Berdua, mereka pontang-panting mencari donor jantung.

Aku dan Hanabi-lah yang lebih sering menjaga Hinata. Pulang dari sekolah, Hanabi langsung ke rumah sakit dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Seringkali ia tertidur di meja, dengan buku terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Kasihan sekali, ia pasti kelelahan. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan memindahkannya tidur ke sofa, lalu kembali terpekur di tepi ranjang, menunggui Hinata.

Aku menatap Hinata lama, berdoa mengharapkan kesembuhannya.

Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Di saat ia terbangun nanti, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Dan ia akan tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

* * *

_Kami-sama_ mendengar doa kami. Tepat pada hari ke-enam puluh sejak Hinata dinyatakan koma, Ia mengembalikan jiwa Hinata dengan selamat pada suatu pagi.

Tangannya bergerak sedikit. Lalu matanya membuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap lemah beberapa kali. Dokter Tsunade yang ada di sana langsung memeriksa kondisi Hinata.

"Selamat," Ia tersenyum lebar. "Hinata tidak koma lagi."

Hanabi yang menangis paling keras. Ia menghambur ke arah Hinata, memeluk kakaknya erat.

"_Nee-chan_, lama sekali _Nee-chan_ bangun! Kami merindukanmu, _Nee_!"

"Ha-Hanabi..."

Paman Hiashi tak kuasa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya. Ia masih dikuasai egonya untuk tidak memeluk Hinata seperti halnya Hanabi, tapi aku tahu tangisan itu. Tangisan bahagia dan penuh syukur seorang ayah pada anaknya yang dua bulan tak sadarkan diri. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar sambil menyeka matanya berkali-kali.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Hinata." Neji mengangguk ke arah Hinata, lalu menambahkan, "Kau melewatkan banyak hal. Kita akan bercerita soal ini nanti, setelah aku memastikan ayahmu baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Mata lavendernya mengikuti ke mana Neji pergi keluar kamar.

Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu. Lama. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dadaku. Aku ingin memeluknya erat, mengatakan betapa aku sangat merindukannya, tapi aku malu pada Hanabi yang mulai senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat kami berdua.

Jadi aku hanya menatapnya hangat dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Selamat datang kembali, _Hime-chan_. Aku merindukanmu."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Hinata.

"A-aku juga, Naruto_-kun_..." lirihnya serak. "A-aku... _Aakh!_"

Hinata tercekat dan mencengkeram dadanya erat. Jantungnya kumat lagi. Tak sampai hitungan detik, ia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Hanabi menjerit histeris.

* * *

Ditemui di ruang praktek siang harinya, Dokter Tsunade melepas kacamatanya dan menatap kami –aku, Paman Hiashi, dan Neji- serius. Hinata sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya, ditunggui Hanabi. Untunglah ia terselamatkan, lagi.

Dokter Tsunade menghela napas dan menatap kami satu-satu. Kami sangat cemas pada apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Tranplantasi jantung," katanya tegas, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kami semua terhenyak.

Dokter Tsunade melanjutkan, "Harapan hidupnya kurang dari setahun. Tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera mencari donor jantung yang cocok dengan Hinata. Sementara kalau menunggu lewat antrian, setidaknya 20 bulan baru kita akan mendapatkan jantung."

Kulirik cepat Paman Hiashi. Beliau berusaha keras mengatur napasnya agar tetap terkontrol. Aku tahu apa yang beliau rasakan, karena aku juga merasakannya. Perasaan takut, kalut, cemas, panik, dan terkejut menjadi satu.

Melihat pamannya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata, Neji pun berujar, "Dokter, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami mencari donor jantung, tapi kami tidak mendapatkannya."

Dokter Tsunade menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Yah_,_ ini masalah serius," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan hubungi beberapa pusat donor. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu. Sementara itu, kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

"Dokter," selaku. "Apa Hinata akan koma lagi?"

Dokter Tsunade menatapku sejenak. "Seharusnya tidak, tapi ia akan sangat lemah. Kita harus mengusahakan asupan nutrisi masuk ke tubuhnya."

"... Kami mengerti," jawab Paman Hiashi setelah terdiam sekian lama. Tiba-tiba beliau berdiri cepat dan berkata dengan nada serius pada Neji.

"Neji, siapkan dirimu. Kita akan ke Cina segera."

Neji terbata. "Ci-Cina? Untuk apa, Paman?"

Paman Hiashi menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kita akan mencari donor ilegal. Cina-lah tempatnya. Dan kau, Naruto," Paman Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Selama kami pergi, jagalah Hinata. Kau mengerti?"

"A-aku mengerti." Aku terbata, sedikit kaget dengan keputusan Paman Hiashi.

Dokter Tsunade memotong pembicaraan kami. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan ide donor jantung ilegal itu, Hyuuga_-san_. Tapi karena ini kondisi mendesak, kurasa tidak apa..." Suara Dokter Tsunade hilang tenggelam. Kelihatannya ia sendiri tidak yakin pada apa yang dikatakannya.

Paman Hiashi mengangguk. Setelah membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan, secepat kilat ia menarik Neji keluar ruangan.

Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, Dokter Tsunade menatapku takut. "Aku lebih khawatir dengan bagaimana mereka akan mendapatkan jantung sehat di Cina. Karena ilegal, mungkin mereka akan membayar mahal pada seseorang atau membunuh seorang gelandangan untuk diambil jantungnya."

"Kenapa tidak dengan cara yang legal saja? Misalnya, orang yang memang mewasiatkan organ tubuhnya untuk didonorkan setelah ia mati?" tanyaku, menyebut informasi yang pernah kudapat di internet.

Dokter Tsunade mendengus sedikit. "Tidak banyak orang yang berpikiran seperti itu, Bocah. Hanya sedikit yang berbaik hati menulis wasiat penting semacam itu, sementara banyak orang yang membutuhkan organ-organ dalam. Di rumah sakit ini saja, ada 3 orang butuh donor jantung. Tapi, Hinata-lah yang paling mendesak."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Kenapa cuma segelintir orang yang mau memberikan organ tubuhnya setelah mereka mati? Padahal menurutku itu akan bermanfaat, daripada organ-organ itu membusuk di bawah tanah.

Kuharap Paman Hiashi dan Neji tidak sampai membunuh orang lain. Meskipun ini demi Hinata, aku yakin ia tak akan suka ide ini.

* * *

Benar saja, Hinata menolak mentah-mentah rencana ayahnya dan Neji. Ia mendelik, matanya melotot seperti hampir keluar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menggunakan jantung orang lain, yang bahkan tak kukenal sama sekali? Yang harus dibunuh terlebih dahulu, agar jantungnya bisa kuambil?" tanyanya sengit. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak mau. Itu terlalu kejam, terlalu sadis."

"Tentu saja Ayah akan mengusahakan mendapat jantung dari orang yang meninggal secara wajar. Ayah akan meminta izin pada keluarganya, kalau perlu akan Ayah beli dengan harga mahal," sahut Paman Hiashi. "Menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk mencari satu gelandangan adalah opsi terakhir kita. Ayah juga tidak setuju, ini bertentangan dengan ajaran-ajaran yang kita terima selama ini. Tapi ini demi kau, Hinata. Ayah akan lakukan apapun agar kau bisa sembuh."

"Ta-tapi Ayah..."

"Diam dan tenanglah, Hinata," sela Paman lagi. "Ayah akan berusaha mencari donor dengan cara pertama. Kau doakan saja yang terbaik."

Hinata tak menyahut. Tapi dari matanya aku tahu dia masih enggan dan keberatan.

"Besok pagi Ayah dan Neji akan berangkat. Naruto dan Hanabi akan menjagamu," tambah Hiashi.

Aku mengangguk, meyakinkan Hinata. "Paman Hiashi pasti akan mencari jalan keluar, Hinata_-chan_. Percayalah padanya."

Sedikit anggukan enggan dari Hinata, tapi cukup membuat Paman Hiashi menghela napas lega.

"Kami akan langsung berangkat besok, Hinata. Kami tidak akan mampir ke rumah sakit lagi. Bertahanlah, Ayah akan temukan jantung untukmu." Paman Hiashi mengusap kepala anaknya lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah, Ayah..." lirih Hinata. "... Ayah tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Meskipun hanya seorang gelandangan yang Ayah bunuh, nyawa manusia itu sangat berharga..."

Hiashi tak mengiyakan. Ia hanya memandang Hinata tanpa ekspresi dan menjawab, "Ayah akan mengusahakannya. Ayo, Neji."

Neji bergegas mengikuti langkah-langkah Paman Hiashi. "Kami akan segera kembali," katanya sebelum menutup pintu. "Dan kalian, Naruto dan Hanabi, jaga Hinata, mengerti?"

Hanabi mencibir, "Tak usah dibilang juga pasti kami jaga, kok! Iya kan, Naruto_-nii_?"

"Benar. Kau tenang saja, Neji," timpalku.

Neji mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi." Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan sempurna.

Aku dan Hanabi masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing setelah Neji menutup pintu, hingga Hanabi akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa sudah waktunya _Nee-chan_ untuk makan siang, _Nii-san_."

Aku melirik jam besar di dinding. "Kurasa begitu." Aku berjalan mendekati nakas dan memerhatikan makanan rumah sakit yang terletak di atasnya.

"Bubur lagi," gumam Hanabi, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di sebelahku.

"_Yeah_," sahutku tanpa semangat. Lalu aku dan Hanabi berpandangan dan mengucapkan satu hal yang sama.

"Membosankan."

"Aku tidak mau makan," ujar Hinata pelan. Aku dan Hanabi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, _Nee-chan_? Nee_-chan_ harus makan!"

"Hanabi benar, Hinata_-chan_. Mau kusuapi?" tawarku, sekaligus membujuk.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak selera makan."

Aku menawarkan diri untuk membeli makanan lain untuk ia makan, tapi bahkan ia menolak _cinnamon roll_ kesukaannya. Aku harus berjuang membujuknya membuka mulut, agar sesuap demi sesuap bubur bisa masuk ke perutnya.

Selain sulit sekali makan, Hinata juga terlihat sering melamun. Hari ini aku juga menangkapnya basah sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong.

Aku menjentikkan jari di depan matanya. "Melamun lagi, eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata menatapku datar. "Naruto_-kun_... Aku akan mati, 'kan?"

Aku tersentak. Dalam sekejap, pandanganku sudah mengarah tajam padanya. "Kita sudah janji tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal ini lagi."

"Tapi mencari donor sangat susah... Apa mungkin Ayah dan Neji akan mendapatkannya sebelum aku mati?"

Mulutku terkunci, tak mampu berkutik karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sebenarnya.

"Naruto_-kun_..."

Aku tersadar. Aku memandangnya dan menjawab, "Apa?"

"Kalau aku mati nanti... Tolong relakan aku, ya?" Hinata tersenyum lemah.

Pandanganku terhadap Hinata mengabut..

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. "Ku-kurasa sudah waktunya kau tidur, Hinata_-chan_..." kataku dengan suara serak, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Istirahatlah. Begitu kau bangun nanti, perasaanmu pasti akan lebih baik."

Hinata hanya diam dan menurut. Aku membenahi selimutnya agar ia tidak kedinginan.

* * *

Setelah Hinata tidur siang, aku termenung. Hidupnya sekarang harus bergantung pada alat pacu jantung. Belum lagi ia harus tersiksa karena sengatan listrik kecil yang digunakan untuk membantu jantungnya. Tidak mungkin selamanya begitu, cepat atau lambat Hinata harus mendapatkan jantung baru.

Siapa? Jantung siapa yang akan Hinata pakai? Akankah jantung itu cocok dengan Hinata? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat di benakku. Aku tak ingin Hinata mati. Hinata harus tetap hidup, bagaimanapun caranya! Jalan hidupnya bahkan belum seperempat abad, ia pasti punya banyak mimpi dan cita-cita yang belum diwujudkan.

Aku membelai rambutnya dengan halus. Kemudian menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Aku berusaha mengingat semua tentang Hinata. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apapun kemungkinan skenario terburuk yang _Kami-sama_ siapkan untuk kami, aku tahu aku tak akan sanggup untuk menerimanya. Aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilangan Hinata.

Tapi mungkin… Hinata akan sanggup kehilanganku.

Pernyataan itu terbesit begitu saja. Bagaimana jika aku yang mendonorkan jantungku untuk Hinata?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Ide itu terlalu gila. Terlalu… Brilian! Saking briliannya, tentu aku akan mati segera setelah jantungku dipindahkan ke Hinata.

Tapi Hinata akan selamat, dia akan tetap hidup dengan jantung yang sehat. Dia akan mampu mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya yang terkubur karena penyakitnya. Dan akulah yang akan menghidupinya. Jantungku akan berdetak untuknya. Jantungku akan memberikan napas kehidupan padanya. Meskipun aku telah tiada, tapi aku akan bersamanya hingga akhir hayatnya.

Kemudian aku bertanya pada diriku, beranikah aku? Siapkah aku untuk mati? Bukankah pilihan ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri?

Keraguan menyelimuti perasaanku. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengambil keputusan? Padahal keputusan yang kubuat akan menentukan hidup dan matinya Hinata, orang yang sangat kusayangi. Orang yang sangat kucintai.

Aku belum siap untuk mati, tapi aku lebih tak sanggup lagi melihat Hinata sekarat, berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, menahannya dalam paru-paruku. Menenangkan diriku. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi takdir akhir hidupku yang akan segera tiba.

Hidupku hanya untuknya. Aku akan mati untuk Hinata, agar ia bisa tetap hidup. Aku akan memberikan jantungku padanya, yang selama ini telah mengalirkan darah dalam pembuluhku. Dengan jantungku, ia akan sembuh dan hidup normal seperti manusia lainnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lagi.

Kuharap aku tak peduli bahwa aku akan segera mati.

* * *

Malam itu, sebelum keberangkatan Paman Hiashi, aku menelpon Neji dan memintanya menggantikanku menjaga Hinata sebentar. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi aku memohon, malam ini juga, aku harus membicarakan sebuah hal penting dengan Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi. Akhirnya, setelah memohon dan membujuknya, ia menyanggupi permintaanku.

Begitu Neji tiba di kamar Hinata, aku segera mengambil jaket dan helmku. Tanpa banyak kata, aku menarik tangan Hanabi agar ia ikut. Aku menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Neji ketika kami melewatinya di ambang pintu.

Hanabi menjadi penunjuk arah menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggangku erat-erat. Mungkin dia jarang –atau bahkan belum pernah- menaiki motor sekencang ini.

Rumah keluarga Hyuuga tidak terbilang mewah, tapi cukup bagus kalau kubilang. Semi-minimalis dengan halaman di mana banyak tanaman tumbuh di sana. Rumah itu bertingkat dua, dan begitu sampai ke sini, aku bisa melihat Paman Hiashi sudah menunggu di teras rumah, berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Aku memang sudah menghubunginya kalau aku akan datang malam ini.

Kami bertiga tetap diam ketika memasuki rumah dan duduk di sofa yang empuk. Bahkan ketika pelayan menyajikan cemilan dan minuman yang kelihatannya enak, tak seorangpun menyentuhnya. Kami bungkam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Akhirnya, aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya berat, menatap Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi satu-satu.

"Paman Hiashi, aku… Aku akan memberikan jantungku pada Hinata."

Paman Hiashi melotot terkejut. Ia terkesiap begitu keras. "Na-Naruto… Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Paman. Aku serius. Karena itu aku mengatakannya sekarang, sebelum Paman pergi ke Cina."

Paman Hiashi terdiam untuk sesaat. "Sudahkah kau pikirkan rencanamu matang-matang, Naruto? Kau sudah tahu resikonya?"

"Sudah, Paman."

"Maka dari itu, aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu. Biarkan aku pergi ke Cina. Bahkan sebagai ayah, kupikir aku yang harus memberikan jantungmu pada Hinata. Bukan kau, Naruto. Jalan hidupmu masih terlalu panjang."

"Begitu juga dengan Hinata, Paman," sahutku. "Ia terlalu berharga untuk mati hanya karena keterbatasan jantungnya."

"Yang kubicarakan di sini adalah, jika kau mati, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan di bumi; temanmu, keluargamu, kami, dan terutama Hinata?"

Aku tercenung sesaat. Aku tidak begitu memikirkan perasaan Hinata sebelumnya. Tapi aku berkata dengan yakin, "Hinata akan kuat, Paman. Hinata pasti bisa hidup tanpaku. Dan mengenai teman dan orang tua, aku tidak punya orang tua lagi. Dan mungkin kita bisa mengatur sesuatu untuk memalsukan kematianku, jadi temanku tidak terlalu kehilanganku, apalagi sampai menyalahkan Hinata."

Paman Hiashi terpekur. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara serak. "Naruto."

"Ya, Paman?"

Paman Hiashi menghela napas berat. Mata lavender khas keluarga Hyuuga-nya menatapku lurus-lurus. "Aku tahu kau dan Hinata saling menyayangi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat sejauh ini. Kumohon, Naruto, pertimbangkanlah perasaan Hinata juga. Jika operasi cangkok jantung ini berhasil, bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika tahu jantung yang dipakainya adalah jantungmu? Dan lebih parah lagi, bagaimana perasaannya jika tahu kau sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Hinata harus tetap hidup, Paman. Bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk jika aku harus memberikan nyawaku untuknya."

Bahu Paman Hiashi naik turun, berusaha keras mengatur napasnya. "Aku sangat tidak menyukai rencanamu, Naruto. Kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang kuharap untuk dapat mendampingi Hinata kelak. Tapi sekarang… Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi donor?"

"Semua itu karena satu hal, Paman…Aku mencintainya. Biarlah jantungku yang menopang hidupnya. Jantungnya adalah jantungku, agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Biar jantungku berdetak untuknya. Karena bagiku… Melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum, berbahagia tanpa rasa derita, sudah lebih dari cukup."

Paman Hiashi terisak. Dia meruntuhkan tembok egonya di hadapanku, memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa, sebagai seorang ayah dari Hinata. Hanabi juga, ia yang menangis paling keras. Hanabi meraung sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Naruto_-nii_, jangan pergi! _Nee-chan_ sangat menyayangi _Nii-san, Nii-san_ juga, 'kan?" Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. "Jangan mati, Naruto-_nii! Nii-san_ harus tetap bersama _Nee-chan_. Ayah, biar Hanabi saja yang mati. Jangan Naruto_-nii_, jangan! Hanabi sayang Naruto_-nii_, Hinata_-nee_ juga." Bahu gadis kecil itu sudah naik turun, memelukku dengan erat, membasahi bajuku dengan air matanya.

Mataku serasa berkabut. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mataku mulai mengalir. "Kau masih kecil, Hanabi. Kau masih harus belajar banyak, lihatlah sekelilingmu, ada banyak sekali yang belum kau ketahui. Ketika _Nii-san_ mati nanti, _Nii-san_ mohon padamu untuk menjaga Hinata_ nee-chan_, ya?" Aku mengusap kepalanya.

Hanabi tak menyahut. Ia memelukku semakin erat.

Pandanganku beralih pada Paman Hiashi. "Paman, kumohon, aku tidak mau pikiranku berubah jika kau terlalu lama mengambil keputusan."

Paman Hiashi menyeka matanya. Matanya yang terlihat sembab melihatku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. "Jika kau ingin, maka lakukanlah. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu. Lagipula kau sudah dewasa, aku yakin kau sudah tahu resikonya."

"Aku mohon satu hal: Jangan beritahu Hinata tentang semua ini," pintaku. "Ini rahasia kita saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Neji_-nii_?" tanya Hanabi.

"Aku akan memberitahunya," sela Paman Hiashi cepat. "Naruto, kita harus beritahu Dokter Tsunade tentang rencana ini. Dia yang akan memutuskan apakah kau bisa mendonorkan jantungmu atau tidak."

"Sekarang?" Aku bertanya balik.

Paman Hiashi mengangguk. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Hanabi langsung menggantikan Neji menjaga Hinata seperti instruksi Paman Hiashi sebelumnya. Tentu saja Neji langsung mencecarku dan Paman Hiashi begitu kami keluar dari kamar Hinata, seperti, "Apa yang terjadi?" dan "Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

Paman Hiashi menjelaskan situasinya sembari kami berjalan ke ruang prakter Dokter Tsunade. Neji langsung menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau gila. Bodoh. Tak berotak," cercanya. "Kau manusia sehat! Keberadaanmu dibutuhkan di dunia ini, terutama bagi Hinata. Kenapa kau mengorbankan hidupmu sendiri demi dia?" Neji lalu beralih pada Paman Hiashi. "Paman, sudahlah, abaikan saja niat bodohnya itu. Kita akan tetap pergi ke Cina besok. Itu keputusan akhir dan tak dapat diganggu gugat!"

"Jangan bertindak egois, Neji!" seruku, tanpa memberi Paman Hiashi kesempatan untuk menyahut. "Kenapa kau malah menghalangi niat baikku? Ini keinginanku, ini hidupku, ini keputusanku. Jangan seenaknya memutuskan begitu!"

"Kau yang egois, Bodoh!" Neji menolak bahuku dengan kasar. "Pakai otakmu sedikit. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau mati nanti? Hinata pasti kecewa sekaligus sedih jika tahu jantung yang digunakannya adalah milikmu. Lebih buruk lagi, bisa-bisa ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sudah membunuhmu secara tidak langsung!"

Aku membalas Neji dengan mendorong dadanya. Aku semakin emosi. "Dia tidak membunuhku! Ini pilihanku sendiri, aku yang memilih mati untuk dia! Dunia tidak akan kehilangan apapun dengan meninggalnya satu Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sadarlah, Naruto!" teriak Neji. "Daripada menggunakan jantungmu, lebih baik aku dan Paman pergi mencari gelandangan yang sebatang kara! Ketika kami mengambil jantungnya, tidak akan ada yang peduli atau kehilangan. Ini berbeda denganmu, ketika kau mati, semua orang akan berduka dan kehilanganmu!" Ia mengguncang-guncang bahuku kuat.

Paman Hiashi berusaha melerai kami berdua. "Naruto, Neji, hentikan!" bentaknya. "Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan membuat keributan di rumah sakit!"

Kami mendengus dan membuang muka.

Paman Hiashi melanjutkan, "Kita akan tanya Dokter Tsunade, apakah rencana Naruto ini bisa digunakan atau tidak. Tentu saja aku sama sepertimu, Neji, mengharapkan jawaban tidak."

Kami pun diam dan melangkahkan kaki kembali. Setelah memasuki ruangan Dokter Tsunade, Paman Hiashi pun menceritakan kembali apa yang ia ceritakan pada Neji beberapa menit lalu. Dokter Tsunade tampak kaget dan terbelalak.

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini, Naruto?" tanya Dokter Tsunade, menatapku dengan mata_ hazel_nya. Dari sorot matanya yang serius, aku tahu keputusan yang akan kuambil ini bukan main-main. Sorot mata itu seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban akan keseriusanku.

"Aku yakin, Dokter."

Dokter Tsunade menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Baik, kita akan segera melakukan sejumlah tes untuk melihat apakah jantungmu akan cocok dengan Hinata. Kemudian kau juga harus menandatangani beberapa surat pernyataan, yang isinya menyatakan kau melakukan ini dengan sukarela dan tanpa paksaan. Kau melakukan ini karena keinginanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata, Dokter? Apakah ia akan menjalani tes-tes itu juga?" potong Neji.

Dokter Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tentu saja. Kita akan menggunakan alat-alat berteknologi tinggi untuk melihat kecocokan jantung keduanya. Banyak hal yang dipertimbangkan, seperti ukuran tubuh pasien dan jenis darahnya."

Paman Hiashi menyela, "Tapi kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Hinata. Bagaimana caranya Hinata dites tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya?"

Dokter Tsunade tercenung sesaat. "Kita bisa mengatur sesuatu nanti. Ini adalah pekerjaan besar dan rumit. Seperti kata Hyuuga_-san_ tadi, kita harus memalsukan kematian Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan melanggar kode etik sebagai dokter, mengingat ini adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri. Sepertinya Naruto akan menandatangani banyak sekali surat pernyataan."

"Apa Anda bisa mengurusnya, Dokter?" tanya Paman Hiashi.

Dokter Tsunade menggeleng. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian, juga Naruto. Kemudian aku akan menghubungi beberapa dokter untuk persiapan operasi Naruto dan Hinata. Kasus seperti ini tidak akan bisa ditangani hanya oleh satu dokter."

"Lakukan saja, Dokter. Anda lebih tahu." Paman Hiashi mengangguk hormat.

Dokter Tsunade balas mengangguk. "Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya." Ia menutup pembicaraan.

* * *

Dokter Tsunade dan tim-nya bergerak cepat. Keesokan harinya, aku langsung diminta menandatangani sejumlah kertas. Ia mewanti-wanti agar aku membacanya dengan seksama terlebih dulu, tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan di sana dan mengembalikannya pada Dokter Tsunade.

Sorenya, aku diminta untuk ikut dalam drama 'kecil-kecilan' tentang kecelakaanku. Seperti rencana awal, aku 'menabrakkan diri' ke sebuah truk. _Make-up_ darah yang kupakai di balik helm membuat kecelakaan itu terlihat tragis. Ambulans segera datang dan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Pihak rumah sakit mengirimkan peti mati kosong untuk dikuburkan. Peti mati itu sudah diisi bata agar berat, dan tak ada seorang pun yang curiga. Tidak banyak yang menghadiri 'pemakamanku', hanya teman-temanku saja. Sudahlah, sedari kecil aku memang tidak punya sanak saudara lagi.

Kini yang mereka tahu, Naruto Uzumaki sudah hilang dari peradaban.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Nah, nah, gimana? Capek nggak bacanya? Semoga nggak, ya. Yang ini sengaja lebih panjang, karena kalau di-cut di tengah jalan feelnya jadi ilang ;;_;;v

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer dan readers! *peluk satu-satu lalu dikecup* /kemudianreadersteparkebauan

Oh ya, polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012 udah dibuka lho! Klik idffnaward. co. nr dan baca petunjuknya di bit. ly/petunjukpolling12 :D (hilangkan spasi ya)

Chapter 6 akan update besok, 13 Desember 2012. Stay tune!

**Please review and feedback :3**


	6. Chapter 6

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N : Emm Naruto belum mati lho ya .-. Tapi yang temen-temen Naruto tahu, dia udah mati. Padahal masih hidup ~

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, kau melamun lagi."

Perkataan Hinata membuatku tersadar. Tanganku kembali bergerak, menyikat rambutnya. Harusnya pekerjaan perempuan seperti ini dikerjakan Hanabi, tapi berhubung gadis cilik itu sedang keluar, aku yang mengerjakannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Hinata. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun momen bersamanya. Jadi kurasa, menyikat rambut seperti ini bukan masalah, meskipun yang sedang kulakukan ini adalah pekerjaan perempuan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata. "Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah. Apalagi, kau tidak pernah keluar dari kamar sejak 5 hari lalu."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Hinata kalau aku sedang 'bersembunyi' di kamarnya. Ya, aku bersembunyi karena bisa gawat kalau aku bertemu teman atau kenalanku, padahal yang mereka tahu aku sudah tewas.

"Aku hanya... malas," kilahku. "Lagipula, bukankah kau senang aku terus menemanimu, Hinata_-chan_?" kataku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata salah tingkah. "E-eh... Y-yah, begitulah. Ba-bagiku, kalau ada Naruto_-kun_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatir, karena Naruto_-kun_ ada di sini."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lemah, senyum terbaik yang bisa kuberikan saat ini. Sedikit berharap senyumanku akan mampu menipu Hinata. Karena tak lama lagi, aku tak akan ada di sisinya untuk selamanya.

"Oh ya, Naruto_-kun_..." gumam Hinata.

Aku meresponnya cepat, "Ada apa, _Hime-chan_?"

Hinata menoleh ke arahku, berkata dengan wajah serius. "Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya tidurku terlalu lelap. Juga terlalu lama. Dan aku selalu merasa ngantuk setiap perawat memberikan suntikan rutin. Kenapa, ya?"

Diam-diam aku menggigit bibir. Hinata tak tahu, dalam setiap suntikan rutin yang diberikan padanya, Dokter Tsunade sudah menyisipkan sekian dosis obat tidur. Di saat Hinata tertidur lelap itulah, Dokter Tsunade dan tim khususnya membawaku dan Hinata ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk diperiksa. Mereka mengecek kecocokan jantungku dengan Hinata. Alat yang mereka gunakan canggih sekali, seperti alat pemindai. Aku bahkan bisa melihat visualisasi jantungku sendiri. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat, dan mengembalikan Hinata ke kamarnya sebelum ia terbangun. Itulah yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

"Mungkin tubuhmu memang sedang membutuhkan banyak istirahat, Hinata_-chan_," hiburku.

"Naruto benar." Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Dokter Tsunade. "Tubuh memang terasa lemas kalau aliran darahmu kurang. Karena itu, kau sering merasa mengantuk." Dokter itu berjalan ke arah kami, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas dokternya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jantungku, Dokter?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Begitulah," jawab Dokter Tsunade. "Aku ke sini untuk mengecek keadaanmu, sekalian memberikan suntikan rutin. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, jika aku yang menyuntikmu hari ini?"

Hinata menjawab, "Sama sekali tidak."

Dokter Tsunade hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai respon. Ia mengambil jarum suntik yang sudah terisi cairan bening, mengetuk permukaannya beberapa kali, lalu sambil tersenyum ramah ia menyuntikkannya ke pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Sudah," katanya. "Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Matanya setengah terpejam sekarang. "Terima kasih, Dokter. U-uh... Kenapa aku selalu merasa mengantuk setiap selesai disuntik?"

"Itu efek samping obatnya, Sayangku," Dokter Tsunade memberikan alasan. "Selain itu, tubuhmu memang butuh banyak istirahat, bukan?"

Ah, Dokter Tsunade benar-benar pembohong ulung. Ia menggunakan alasan efek samping obat untuk menipu Hinata. Kenyataannya, yang ia suntikkan tadi paling-paling hanya vitamin yang dicampur obat tidur. Atau jangan-jangan malah seluruhnya obat tidur.

Hinata menerima mentah-mentah dalih Dokter Tsunade. Ia tak tampak curiga sedikitpun. "Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang, Dokter. Aku... benar-benar... mengantuk..." Suara Hinata makin lama makin mengecil. Mata lavendernya tertutup sempurna sekarang. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya, menandakan ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jadi," Aku membuka pembicaraan. "Kau menidurkannya lagi."

"Oh, aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir," sahut Dokter Tsunade ringan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Hari ini akan diadakan tes terakhir. Hasil tes ini, ditambah hasil tes-tes sebelumnya, akan menentukan jadi tidaknya kalian dioperasi." Dokter Tsunade menjelaskan sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata, membiarkan tim khususnya masuk dan mendorong ranjang Hinata keluar.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Dokter Tsunade menuju lokasi tes.

"Kau takut?" Dokter Tsunade bertanya. "Kulihat dari tadi kau diam."

"Tidak," bantahku.

Dokter Tsunade menatapku sangsi. Ia mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. "Terserah, kalau kau tak mau cerita. Keputusan akhir dari tes ini akan kusampaikan nanti malam, tentunya setelah berembuk dengan dokter lainnya."

"Aku mengerti," sahutku. "Akan kusampaikan pada yang lain."

Dokter Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu ruang tes, di mana sejumlah dokter sudah menunggu kami, duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja besar. Di belakang mereka ada sebuah alat besar, di mana kau akan dibaringkan di dalamnya, dan alat itu akan memindai tubuhmu. Hasil pindainya akan tampil di layar komputer salah seorang dokter.

"Berharaplah untuk yang terbaik, Naruto." Dokter Tsunade menepuk bahuku pelan, lalu berjalan mendahuluiku untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Pasti, Dokter."

* * *

Seperti pemberitahuan Dokter Tsunade, malam itu aku, Paman Hiashi, dan Neji berada di ruang prakteknya untuk mendengarkan keputusan akhir, apakah jantungku akan dioperasi atau tidak. Jujur saja, jantungku berdebar keras sedari tadi. Perasaanku bercampur aduk antara ingin tahu, takut, cemas, dan tidak sabar. Aku tegang sekali.

"Jadi," Dokter Tsunade memulai. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"Di dalam sini, ada hasil keputusan para dokter, berdasarkan hasil tes yang Naruto dan Hinata jalani selama ini." Dokter Tsunade membuka segel amplop itu. Kami semakin tegang.

"Berdoalah," ujar Dokter Tsunade. Mata_ hazel_nya mengarah khusus padaku.

Dokter Tsunade membolak-balik kertas itu sebentar. Ketika suara kertas itu terhenti, selanjutnya terdengar suara tegas Dokter Tsunade, menatapku penuh serius.

"Naruto, kau positif. Kau dan Hinata akan segera dioperasi."

* * *

Hasil tes menyatakan, jantungku kemungkinan besar cocok dengan Hinata. Saat itu juga kami menentukan tanggal operasi. Hinata tidak diberitahu tentang rencana operasi transplantasi jantungnya. Para dokter akan mengoperasi kami diam-diam.

Karena keadaan Hinata yang semakin mendesak, operasi akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi.

Tidak masalah. Asalkan untuk Hinata, mati sekarang pun aku tidak keberatan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya, aku ingin memiliki kenangan-kenangan indah dengan Hinata di detik-detik terakhir hidupku. Aku ingin, ketika aku tiada nanti, Hinata hanya akan mengingat kenangan-kenangan baik dan menyenangkan.

* * *

Paman Hiashi berbaik hati membawakan kami sebuah _handycam_. Aku akan merekam hari-hari terakhirku dengan Hinata. Terdengar melankolis, memang. Tapi sebagai manusia normal yang akan segera berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya, kurasa itu hal yang wajar.

Aku mengarahkan kamera ke arah Hinata dan mulai merekam. "Halo, Hinata_-chan_. _Say 'Hi' to the camera._"

Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya. "Na-Naruto_-kun_, jangan merekamku! A-aku malu..."

"Malu kenapa?" tanyaku. "Ini cuma rekaman tentang kita, kok. Kita 'kan belum pernah punya rekaman berdua."

"Ta-tapi ini terlalu memalukan!" Hinata melepas tangannya dari wajah, memasang muka cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku merekam dengan baik wajah itu.

"Hei, Hinata_-chan_," gumamku memanggil namanya, terus merekamnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kata 'apa?'.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Hinata tampak terkejut. "Na_-nanika_?" Wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kenapa kaget?" balasku. "Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?"

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan mencicit pelan. "Me-memang, ta-tapi aku tidak pernah terbiasa..." Dia memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Oh, kau harus terbiasa, Hinata_-chan_," sahutku dengan mimik serius. "Karena aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali padamu."

Hinata semakin menunduk malu. Aku bisa melihat pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

Aku meletakkan _handycam_ di atas tripod, tetap mengarah pada Hinata. Setelah mematikan kamera sudah terletak dengan baik, aku naik ke ranjang Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_!?"

Aku mengabaikan seruan kagetnya. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Mataku menatapnya lekat dan dalam, tidak mau mengalihkannya dari mata lavendernya yang teduh.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku memandangnya, menguncinya dalam mataku. "Hinata_-chan_, aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. _Daisukedayo. Aishiteru. I love you. Wo ai ni. J__e t'__aime. Ich Liebe dich. __T__e quiero. Saranghaeyo_..." Aku menyebutkan semua frasa itu dalam banyak bahasa. Cukup untuk mengosongkan paru-paruku, karena aku menyebutkan semuanya hanya dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

"Apapun itu, yang ingin kusampaikan adalah aku menyayangimu. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan..."

Ketika kulihat Hinata lebih seksama, ternyata ia sudah berlinang air mata, menyekanya berkali-kali. Tentu saja aku panik melihatnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis?

"He-hei, Hinata_-chan_! Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia melap air matanya lagi, juga hidungnya yang kini memerah. "Ti-tidak, aku hanya... senang. Bahagia, karena kau sangat menyayangiku, Naruto_-kun._"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Ayo, tersenyumlah!" Aku menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Hinata mengaduh, tapi setelahnya tertawa geli.

Aku menatapnya diam, lama. Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, Hinata_-chan_."

Hinata tersentak. Matanya memandangku dengan nanar. "A-apa maksudmu, Naruto_-kun_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu?"

Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Yang jelas, kau harus bertahan dan memperjuangkan hidupmu. Jagalah sesuatu yang akan kuberikan padamu."

"Naruto_-kun_, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Sesuatu apa yang kau maksud? Jangan buat aku takut..."

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata_-chan_. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah waktunya istirahat siang, kan?" Aku turun dari ranjangnya, menyusun bantal sedemikian rupa agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ssst..." Aku menempelkan jariku di bibirnya. Hinata langsung bungkam. "Nanti, kau akan tahu maksudku. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Aku mengecup keningnya lembut.

Hinata menurut. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian-belaian di rambutnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun tertidur.

Aku melirik jam besar di dinding. Waktuku telah berlalu sehari. Dan kurasa, aku sudah membuat kenangan bagus hari ini.

Lampu _handycam_ berkedip-kedip. Ah, aku lupa kalau alat itu masih merekam. Aku beranjak dan mematikan mesin itu.

* * *

Hari kedua, aku mengambil banyak sekali foto Hinata dengan ponselku. Kami juga berfoto bersama, dengan berbagai pose _absurd_ dan konyol. Hinata banyak tertawa hari ini, menularkan kebahagiaannya padaku.

Hinata memintaku untuk gantian, dia yang memegang ponselku dan mengambil foto. Kebanyakan foto dia ambil diam-diam, termasuk saat aku menguap lebar. Aku baru mengetahui banyak sekali pose konyolku yang ditangkap Hinata setelah malam hari, ketika Hinata sudah tidur dan aku memeriksa hasil fotonya di ponsel.

Aku memilih satu foto kami yang menurutku paling bagus, dan menjadikannya _wallpaper_. Aku suka foto ini. Di foto itu, kami berdua sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Besok adalah hari terakhirku. Aku dan Hinata akan dioperasi. Operasi itu akan mengantarkanku pada kematian, tapi akan membawa kesembuhan bagi Hinata.

Aku termenung sesaat. Rasa-rasanya aku harus meninggalkan sesuatu untuk Hinata. Sesuatu tentangku untuk diingat. Jadi aku mengambil selembar kertas dan pena dan menuliskan beberapa kata. Aku juga merekam sebuah video diriku dengan _handycam_. Video kata-kata terakhirku untuk Hinata.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Tidak, di pagi terakhirku ini.

Hinata memang sedikit heran dengan tingkahku yang menurutnya aneh, tapi aku menjawabnya ringan, "Memangnya salah memegang tangan orang yang paling kusayangi?" Dan kata-kataku sukses membuat wajahnya bersemburat merah.

"Ti-tidak, kok." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Tangan kami terus dalam posisi itu, sampai-sampai Neji mengerang kesal melihat suguhan pemandangan romantis di hadapannya. Yah, keluarga Hinata memang sudah berada di sini sedari tadi. Mereka juga tidak ingin melewatkan 'hari penting' ini.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu, Naruto?" tanya Neji ketus. Pandangannya mengarah pada tanganku dan Hinata yang saling bertautan erat. "Aku mengerti situasimu, tapi tolong hentikan telenovela memuakkan ini!" raungnya.

Tentu saja aku dan Hinata mengabaikannya. Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi juga, mereka memilih untuk main monopoli di depan tv. Neji semakin kesal karena tidak ada yang memedulikan protesannya.

Menjelang siang, Dokter Tsunade mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar Hinata. Segala kegiatan kami terhenti bersamaan. Ini waktunya.

"Lima belas menit lagi operasi akan dimulai," katanya pendek. Pandangan matanya yang mengarah pada Hinata membuat gadis itu tahu ia yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Tu-tunggu, operasi apa? Ayah, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tak tahu apapun?" Hinata kelihatan panik dan takut.

Dokter Tsunade menjelaskan dengan singkat, "Kami mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu, Hinata. Kau akan segera dioperasi. Semakin cepat organ dipindahkan, akan semakin baik untuk kesuksesan proses transplantasinya."

"J-jantung? Jantung siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Kenapa begitu mendadak?"

Dokter Tsunade menjawab diplomatis, "Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Jantung ini legal. Orang itu sudah menandatangani surat persetujuan."

"Siapa orangnya?"

Dokter Tsunade tak langsung menjawab. "Nanti... kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Mata gadis itu memandang Dokter Tsunade nanar, mencari-cari pembenaran.

Dokter Tsunade mengangkat bahu, berlagak tak mau tahu menahu. "Mungkin."

Hinata hendak bertaya lagi, namun Paman Hiashi mengusap kepala putrinya penuh sayang. "Sudahlah, Hinata, ini adalah berkah dari _Kami-sama_. Dia mengirimkan pendonor untukmu, yang sedang sangat kau butuhkan." Paman Hiashi tersenyum kebapakan.

"Bersiaplah, Hinata," ujar Dokter Tsunade. Lalu matanya mengarah padaku, seolah hendak mengatakan hal yang sama.

Aku mengangguk sekali. Aku siap.

Paman Hiashi mengajak Neji dan Hanabi keluar, beralasan ingin bicara dengan Dokter Tsunade. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja memberikan aku waktu berdua dengan Hinata.

Ini saatnya. Aku akan menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirku pada Hinata secara langsung. Tapi lidahku terasa kelu, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tubuhku bergerak sendiri memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan dekapan itu. Hinata hanya menggumamkan namaku bingung, tak mengerti kenapa aku memeluknya seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_... K-kau kenapa?" Terdengar nada cemas dari suaranya.

Aku memeluknya semakin kencang. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca..

"Tetaplah hidup, Hinata_-chan_. Kau harus melanjutkan peranmu di dunia. Aku menyayangimu." Kata-kata itu terus kuulang berkali-kali dengan suara parau. Hinata sampai harus menyekakan air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan mati saja, Naruto_-kun_," bisiknya. "Tenanglah, aku akan kembali. _Kami-sama_ akan membantu proses operasiku."

Hinata tidak tahu... dan tak akan pernah tahu kalau bukan dia yang tak akan kembali –tapi aku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Masih memegang bahunya, aku bertanya dengan suara rendah, "Kau ingat, kau pernah memintaku untuk merelakanmu pergi?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Y-ya... Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau juga melakukan hal yang sama , yaitu merelakanku jika aku mati."

Hinata tampak pias. "Na-Naruto_-kun_, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku bisa mati kapan saja, Hinata_-chan_. Karena itu, aku ingin kau tetap kuat dan melepasku jika aku mati."

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu, kau membuatku takut..."

Tiba-tiba Dokter Tsunade masuk lagi, sendirian tanpa Paman Hiashi atau Neji apalagi Hanabi. "Ruang operasi sudah siap," katanya. "Boleh aku menidurkanmu sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Lalu Dokter Tsunade menyuntikkan obat bius pada Hinata. Hinata meringis sedikit ketika jarum suntik menusuk kulitnya.

"Dua menit," gumam Dokter Tsunade sambil melihat jam tangannya dan meninggalkan kami. Aku mengerti yang ia maksud; 2 menit itu adalah waktu terakhirku berbicara pada Hinata sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Aku mengelus rambutnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membuang dua menitku dengan diam juga merupakan perbuatan bodoh dan sia-sia.

"Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, Hinata_-chan_... Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu meski aku tak di sini lagi," kataku dengan suara lirih.

Hinata kelihatan jelas sedang berjuang melawan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. "Naruto_-kun_, jangan tinggalkan aku... Kumohon... A-aku juga..." Kata-kata Hinata terhenti. Kini mata keunguan itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku terpaku di sana, mati-matian menahan rasa sesak di dadaku.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Beberapa orang berpakaian hijau-hijau khas ruang operasi menghambur masuk. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih mereka membawa Hinata pergi.

"Kau siap, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Dokter Tsunade menyadarkanku. Benar, aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Aku juga berperan penting hari ini, yaitu sebagai pendonor Hinata.

"Dokter..." gumamku pelan, ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju ruang operasi. Koridor yang kami lewati serasa jalan menuju gerbang kematianku. Tentu saja, aku akan dioperasi lebih dulu sebelum Hinata. Lalu jantungku, dalam masih keadaan segar, segera dipindahkan ke tubuh Hinata.

"Hm?" sahut Dokter Tsunade.

"Apakah kematian itu rasanya sakit?"

Dokter Tsunade berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mati. Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, memberitahuku?"

Aku tertawa hambar.

* * *

Dugaanku bahwa operasi ini akan melibatkan sedikit orang saja ternyata salah besar. Begitu aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang operasi, ada banyak sekali dokter-dokter berpakaian hijau-hijau. Juga para asisten mereka. Jumlahnya sekitar... sepuluh –ah, tidak, lebih dari dua puluh orang di sana.

Ini benar-benar operasi besar. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari Dokter Tsunade, operasi ini melibatkan banyak dokter ahli spesialis, dan operasi ini akan berlangsung sangat lama. Setelah mengeluarkan jantungku, para dokter harus menghubungkan setiap sarafnya dengan saraf Hinata, satu per satu. Dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan dalam menghubungkannya, walau hanya satu saraf.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di sana. Telingaku mendadak tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Hanya keheningan. Seluruh dunia yang kulihat bagai film bisu saja. Aku cuma bisa melihat para dokter dan asisten mondar-mandir sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan operasi.

Aku pun dibaringkan di meja operasi. Sayup-sayup aku mulai bisa mendengar suara. Hanya berupa gumaman tidak jelas dibalik masker para dokter. Atau apakah di ruang operasi dilarang mengeluarkan suara dengan keras? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Itu tidak penting sekarang.

Lalu mendadak hening lagi. Ternyata para dokter sudah mengambil posisi mengelilingiku, dengan para asisten di belakang mereka.

Aku memberanikan diri, menarik-hembuskan udara, berusaha menikmati setiap napas terakhir yang _Kami-sama_ berikan padaku.

Lampu operasi pun dinyalakan. Cahayanya benderang dan menyilaukan, memaksaku untuk menutup mata. Lalu terasa suntikan injeksi dan lama-kelamaan kesadaranku memudar...

Selamat tinggal, Hinata_-chan_. Aku selalu menyayangimu...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: ***sob* *nangis di pundak Minato*** **(speechless)**  
**

Terima kasih untuk semua readers, silent readers, dan reviewer! ^O^**  
**

**Besok (****14 Desember 2012) **akan update chapter terakhir plus epilog. Curious? I hope so xD  


**Please review and feedback :3**


	7. Chapter 7

** Enam Puluh**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah nggak ada ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa ~ uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: NaruHina

Edited by: Einzbern 'clef' Azure

Cover fic by: Ritard. S. Quint

A/N: Naruto dan Hinata berusia sekitar 20-an tahun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hiashi dan Neji Hyuuga bertahan semampu mereka melawan rasa lelah dan penat yang amat sangat. Enam jam telah berlalu sejak Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruang operasi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Dan selama itu pulalah, mereka duduk dengan tidak sabar sekaligus was-was, menunggu pintu operasi terbuka membawakan berita baik.

Akhirnya, setelah 12 jam yang sangat melelahkan, lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi dimatikan, menandakan operasi telah selesai. Hiashi dan Neji serentak berdiri, menunggu dengan cemas sesosok yang akan menyatakan berhasil tidaknya operasi tersebut.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Tampaklah Tsunade yang sedang membuka maskernya dan melap peluh di dahinya. Dokter itu pasti sangat letih, melaksanakan dua operasi jantung berturut-turut –walau telah dibantu rekan-rekannya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Hiashi dan Neji bersamaan.

Tsunade memandang Neji dan Hiashi bergantian, dan menghela napas berat. "Tentu saja, Naruto sudah meninggal dunia. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematiannya. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang baik."

"Ah..." Walaupun sudah mengetahui jawaban ini, tetap saja Hiashi dan Neji merasa terpukul.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji, mewakili rasa ingin tahu pamannya.

Tsunade tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah, operasinya berhasil. Sekarang kita harus memantau keadaannya selama 30 hari ke depan, itu adalah masa yang sangat krusial. Kita akan melihat apakah tubuhnya menolak jantung baru atau tidak."

Hiashi terisak haru, tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. "Hinata... selamat... Terima kasih, Dokter. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_," tangisnya penuh syukur.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku," Tsunade merendah. "Sebaiknya Anda istirahat juga, Hiashi_-san_. Saya yakin Anda sangat lelah. Mengenai Hinata, ia aman di rumah sakit sekarang."

Hiashi mengiyakan, dan menjabat tangan Tsunade. "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Dokter. Anda menyelamatkan nyawa putri saya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada Anda."

"Sama-sama. Maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus." Tsunade berpamitan. Begitu Hiashi mengangguk, dokter berambut pirang itu langsung berlari-lari kecil pergi.

Neji dan Hiashi berpandangan. Tampak jelas kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Paman dan ponakan itu lalu berangkulan erat.

"Ternyata _Kami-sama_ masih menyayangi Hinata, Neji!"

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga puluh hari berlalu sangat cepat.

Naruto sudah dimakamkan. Ia mendapat penghormatan terakhir sepenuh hati dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya empat orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya, yaitu yang mengetahui cerita sebenarnya; Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi.

Hinata berhasil melewati waktu krusialnya. Ia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi, walau harus meminum sejumlah obat-obatan sepanjang hidupnya, yang berguna untuk menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan terhadap jantungnya. Tapi setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada mati.

Berkali-kali Hinata menanyakan Naruto; Di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan berkali pulalah Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi berkilah, membuat alasan.

Tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini. Mustahil mereka akan berbohong pada Hinata terus. Maka Hiashi pun memutuskan untuk menyampaikan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Tapi Tsunade menentangnya keras.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" bentaknya. "Hinata baru saja menjalani operasinya. Kita belum yakin apakah kondisinya sudah benar-benar sehat atau belum. Kalau ia diberitahu tentang kematian Naruto, dia bisa _shock_ berat. Lebih parah lagi, bisa terkena serangan jantung. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, dia tidak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan ini," sergah Tsunade ketika Hiashi menyampaikan rencananya.

"Tapi kalau tidak sekarang, kapan? Kapan Hinata akan tahu yang sebenarnya? Sebulan, setahun lagi? Tidak, Dokter. Itu terlalu lama. Saya khawatir Hinata akan depresi berat jika terlambat mengetahuinya." kata Hiashi memberikan argumen.

"Saya yakin Anda pernah mendengar tentang kematian akibat serangan jantung, Hiashi_-san_. Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah berita buruk, yang tidak bisa ditanggung oleh penderita." Tsunade mencoba memberikan pengertian.

Hiashi menggeleng. "Hinata akan kuat, Dokter. Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan kebenaran lama-lama dari putriku. Aku akan memberitahunya." Hiashi berbalik, beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter ahli bedah jantung itu menuju kamar Hinata.

"Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu, Hiashi_-san_!" teriak Dokter Tsunade sebelum pintu itu menutup.

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata tercekat mendengar satu kalimat sederhana dari mulut Hiashi. Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap ayahnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"A-ayah bilang... apa?"

Hiashi menghela napas. Hinata harus tahu tentang hal ini. "Naruto sudah mati."

Hinata terisak, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ti-tidak mungkin... A-ayah pasti bohong!" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menepis kenyataan itu dari pikirannya.

"Ke-kenapa... Kenapa Naruto_-kun_ mati? Kapan?"

Hiashi duduk perlahan di tepi ranjang Hinata. Ia menatap putrinya penuh rasa menyesal. "Maafkan Ayah. Seharusnya Ayah memberitahumu dari dulu..."

"Jawab kenapa, Ayah!" tangisnya meraung.

Hiashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela napas berat. "Naruto... Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia... mendonorkan jantungnya padamu."

Hinata terbelalak. Dadanya semakin sesak mendengar fakta yang menghentaknya tepat di ulu hati. "Jantungnya!?" Hinata mulai histeris. "Jadi operasi itu... Jantung yang ditransplantasikan padaku... Itu jantung Naruto!?"

"Benar," Hiashi tertunduk dalam. "Dia sendiri yang mengajukan dirinya sebagai pendonor. Kami sudah mencegahnya, tapi keinginannya begitu kuat... Dia ingin kau tetap hidup, Hinata."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Terdengar jeritan tertahan dari mulutnya. "Siapa saja yang tahu tentang ini?"

"Ayah, Neji, Dokter Tsunade, Hanabi..."

"Bahkan Hanabi juga tahu? Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak ingin kau terlalu _shock_, hingga proses penyembuhanmu terganggu..."

"Tapi kalian salah!" jerit Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat terkejut, aku takut sekali! Jantungku berdetak kencang, seperti mau melompat keluar!"

Hiashi tampak panik. "Hi-Hinata!"

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang melarangnya, Ayah? Kenapa kalian membiarkannya melakukan itu?"

"Ini pilihannya sendiri, Hinata. Dia rela memberikan hidupnya padamu. Kau sangat berarti baginya. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah, kau harus tetap hidup."

"Ayah, aku tidak mau... Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan jantung Naruto. Aku takut, Ayah. Juga merasa sangat bersalah. A-aku..." Air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir sempurna dari mata lavender indah yang biasanya memancarkan suka cita. Hinata menarik lututnya ke dada, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut dan menangis tersedu. Bahunya naik turun, menandakan napas yang pendek-pendek karena tangisannya.

"Hinata..." Hiashi mencoba menyentuh putrinya, tapi tangan Hinata langsung menepisnya.

"Kumohon, Ayah... Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri..." pinta Hinata parau.

Hiashi bergeming. "Baiklah, tapi... sebelum meninggal, Naruto meninggalkanmu ini."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Matanya tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas pada apa yang dikeluarkan ayahnya, karena butiran-butiran bening menghalangi pandangannya.

Itu adalah... sebuah surat, ponsel Naruto dan sebuah _handycam_.

"Dari Naruto..." Hiashi menyodorkan benda-benda itu ke depan Hinata. "... untukmu."

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata meraih ketiganya sekaligus dan mendekapnya. Bahkan... Naruto masih sempat meninggalkannya benda-benda ini?

"Ayah akan keluar dulu. Ayah mohon, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh selama Ayah pergi." Hiashi pun beranjak dan keluar dari kamar.

Kini tinggallah Hinata seorang diri, berlinang air mata. Air matanya terus mengalir, sejauh apapun ia berusaha menahannya.

Terisak memandangi benda dalam dekapannya, yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Senyum Naruto, sapaan hangatnya, sentuhan lembutnya, rasa sayangnya, cintanya, betapa Naruto mencerahkan dan menerangi harinya layaknya matahari, mata biru lautnya yang membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan, semuanya...

Semakin ia mengingat Naruto, semakin sesak rasa di dadanya. Semakin menyakitkan, semakin memilukan. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto memberikan jantungnya padanya? Tahukah Naruto, dengan melakukan itu, berarti dia akan mati? Kenapa Naruto rela mati demi dirinya? Kenapa ia baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada yang berbicara jujur padanya? Kenapa harus Naruto yang mati? Harusnya ia saja yang mati, karena memang waktunya tak lama lagi!

"Naruto_-kun_…" isaknya. "Kau bilang kau menyayangiku, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ada... Karena keberadaanku, secara tidak langsung, membunuh Naruto_-kun_!"

Hinata menangis hingga ia merasa lemas tak bertenaga. Rambutnya berantakan, penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Ia tetap dalam posisi memeluk lutut, bergelung dan berusaha menguatkan diri. Sampai suaranya habis, sampai napasnya sesak, sampai matanya perih, menangis, menyesal, dan berduka.

Setelah merasa agak baikan, Hinata meletakkan tiga benda itu di hadapannya. Si gadis berambut indigo menatap kosong pada ketiganya.

Perlahan tangannya meraih sepucuk surat yang terletak di paling kanan. Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan tangan, agar ia bisa membaca isinya dengan jelas.

Hinata menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia buka surat itu perlahan, sangat berhati-hati seolah itu adalah benda terapuh di dunia.

Hinata membacanya dari awal, sekata demi sekata. Sesosok bayang Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lemah tergambar di pikirannya.

_Hinata-chan,_

_Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendampingimu selama ini._

_Jangan salahkan dirimu, Hinata. Mendonorkan jantungku untukmu adalah keputusanku. Jika kau marah padaku, kumohon maafkan aku._

_Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia dan sehat selalu, dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu._

_Kuharap apa yang kuberikan padamu ini bisa berguna untukmu. Teruslah hidup, Hinata-chan. Tetaplah hidup untukku._

_Meskipun aku tidak lagi di sisimu, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu._

_Ck, aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata..._

Tulisan Naruto berhenti sesaat di situ. Tapi masih ada kelanjutannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Dan aku akan mati tanpa beban karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Hinata menangis lagi. Setiap kenangan mereka, mulai dari awal pertemuan, Naruto yang terus menjagainya ketika ia sakit, Naruto yang pertama kali mengecup lembut bibirnya pelan, mendadak semua memori itu menguar seperti film.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya erat, membicarakan kematian. Kenapa Naruto memintanya untuk merelakan dirinya jika ia mati. Kenapa Naruto menatapnya sendu. Kenapa Naruto bersikeras membuat rekaman video mereka. Dan sejuta kenapa lainnya.

Semua itu, karena Naruto akan pergi... Pergi jauh, untuk selamanya. Meninggalkannya di dunia ini.

Hinata terisak lagi, memeluk dirinya. Sebelah tangannya tetap menggenggam surat dari Naruto. Bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya tanpa sanggup ia tahan. Gadis itu tersedu sedan pilu.

.

.

.

**.:: Bersambung ke Epilog di chapter 8 ::.**


	8. Epilog

A/N: Buat yang langsung masuk ke Epilog, sebelumnya masih ada cerita lanjutan Enam Puluh lho di chapter 7 .-.**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang Hinata pilu dari atas sana, tempat di mana awan-awan menyelimuti dirinya, seperti nirvana. Hatinya ikut remuk melihat gadis itu menangisi kepergiannya. Matanya mulai berkabut.

"Hei. Mau sampai kapan kau mengawasinya seperti itu?"

Terdengar sebuah suara di belakang Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang berdiri di sana. Ah, tidak. Berdiri bukan kata yang tepat, karena kenyataannya orang itu sedang melayang dengan sayap putihnya.

"... Siapa kau?" Naruto curiga. Semenjak ia meninggal sebulan lalu, nyawanya hanya membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di langit sana... hingga saat ini.

"Aku, Menma. Malaikat kematian," jawab orang itu. "Dan aku bertugas membawamu pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Menghadap _Kami-sama_, untuk diputuskan kau akan menjadi malaikat siapa. Setiap jiwa yang mati akan menjadi malaikat untuk seseorang, kau tahu."

Naruto tercenung sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata Menma barusan.

"Hei, Malaikat... Bisakah kau membuatku menjadi malaikat gadis itu?"

Menma melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Di bawah sana, seorang gadis berambut indigo gelap sedang menangis di atas ranjang rumah sakit, memeluk lututnya erat.

Menma tersenyum kecil. "... Jangan khawatir, kita bisa atur sesuatu tentang itu nanti..."

.

.

.

**=END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Ahirnya selesai juga -,- Total waktu lebih dari 2 minggu saya ngerjain fic ini. Ditambah di-betaread 2 minggu... Gyaaaa! Sebulan prosesnya! DX *tepar*

Terima kasih kepada **Kithara Blue, skyesphantom, LalaNur Aprilia **a.k.a **Nurrafa D'Masivers, **dan **Cicikun Syeren **yang udah setia ngereview dari awal uwu. Kemudian thanks a lot buat **amexki chan, Yamashita Hyuuga, fathiyah, Guest, mugiwara p, Princess Li-chan, Queen of Ice Cream, senju airin, Kazuto, namikaze abe-chan, Winter '6661' Fuyu, NaruHina LavenderOrange, Asna Amelia **dan** naruto lover**, yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Dan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic ini! ^^

**Please feedback and review :3**

**Medan, 7 Desember 2012**

**03.34 AM**

**Much love, **

**Ritard. S. Quint**


End file.
